


NUNCA IGUAL: En carne y hueso (Retaliation: Flesh & Bone)

by alejandrojuarez



Category: 24 (TV)
Genre: Action, Brief Languaje, Hard Violence, Intense, Major Character Injury, Multi, Politicy, Retaliation, Violence
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-17
Updated: 2015-10-16
Packaged: 2018-04-26 17:32:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 32,217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5013691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alejandrojuarez/pseuds/alejandrojuarez
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>En México, corre el año de 2012, es el mes de julio... Las elecciones presidenciales más turbias están en progreso... pero una niña tiene el poder de trastornar a la "Cúpula del Poder".<br/>¡Adéntrate en esta historia! Y conoce los obscuros e enigmáticos secretos que esconde la CDMX... Porque esto es... ¡NUNCA IGUAL!</p>
<p>In Mexico is the presidential´s election, but there´s people who wants to keep their dirty secrets off the books, but a child has the enough info to bring them down to justice! Discover "Retaliation: Flesh & Bone"</p>
            </blockquote>





	NUNCA IGUAL: En carne y hueso (Retaliation: Flesh & Bone)

7:00 A.M. – 8:00 A.M.  
“A veces sufrimos más con los pensamientos que con los sentimientos”.  
En una tranquila calle de la Ciudad de México, en una zona residencial en la calle de Patinadores; una camioneta pick up color azul tronante circulaba lentamente.  
Posteriormente, dobló a la derecha sobre la calle de Béisbol y se pegó inmediatamente a la extrema derecha estacionándose en frente de una casa color blanco que tenía una barda blanca, ancha, larga y alta.  
De la camioneta pick up, bajaron dos hombres de complexión robusta y fornida quiénes sacaron de la rampa trasera, una manguera gruesa que estaba enrollada y un tanque como si fuera de gas o aire medicinal.  
Los dos se dirigieron a la puerta de la casa rodando aquel tanque que parecía muy pesado.  
El sujeto apretó el botón del intercomunicador y esperó unos segundos; inmediatamente después se oyó un fuerte zumbido en la puerta y aquellos varones empujaron la puerta hacia dentro y accedieron al inmueble.  
Ahí, caminaron para cruzar un enorme patio que tenía dos jardines a los lados y al frente una casa de color blanco.  
De ésta salió una joven mujer de unos 25 años de edad, complexión esbelta, tez morena clara, cabello negro lacio y largo, rasgos finos en la cara y ojos grandes color café; su nombre Nayhelli Zamora.  
Nayhelli, sostenía con su mano izquierda un encendedor, mientras que en su boca sostenía un cigarro el cual estaba encendiendo.  
Al ver a los hombres entrar, terminó de encender su cigarrillo y cuando hubo dado el primer golpe a este, les preguntó:  
-¿Lo traen?-  
-Si señora- contestaron ellos.  
-Bien- dijo Nayhelli, mientras daba otra fumada a su cigarrillo y bajaba las escaleras del porche de la casa –Vayan y conecten todo allá atrás- ordenó.  
-Sí señora- contestaron ellos y fueron a preparar todo como les fue ordenado.  
Ya sola en el patio, la joven fumó tranquilamente su cigarrillo, viendo a los jardines de su derredor.  
Finalmente dio media vuelta y se dirigió otra vez al porche de aquella casa.  
Cuando apenas hubo caminado cinco pasos hacia la casa, salió un hombre vestido con una chamarra de cuero y unas botas más caras que la educación de un mexicano promedio.  
Aquel varón se llamaba Diego Urueta, pareja de Nayhelli, quien caminó hacia él.  
-¿Ha vuelto a llamar?- Preguntó Nayhelli.  
-No- Contestó él mientras encendía oro cigarrillo.  
-¿Cuánto más hay que esperar?- preguntó molesta -¡Ya me harté!- gruñó.  
-Tal vez y aún no pueda convencer a Martha, acerca de sus planes- señaló Diego con una leve sonrisa.  
-O tal vez sí la convenció- dijo ella exhalando el humo de su cigarrillo.  
-¿Qué pasa si la convence?- preguntó él.  
-¡Ay güey!- contestó ella esbozando una sonrisa peculiar en su rostro –Lo único malo, es que no puede y aún no sabe en quién puede confiar- señaló  
-¿Pues no la maestra ésta que la contrató?- preguntó Diego  
-Sí- interrumpió ella –Pero ni aún ella está segura en su lugar- continuó –Si deberías de ver al pelele ese que agarraron para ser el próximo presidente “constitucional” de México; no creo que termine… está pero bien enfermo.- señaló.  
-¿De plano?- preguntó él  
-¡Cañón! – respondió  
\- Y ¿por qué a él?- volvió a preguntar Diego  
-Fácil, no piensa sólo obedece. Si algo sale mal, él paga y ya- contestó Nayhelli  
-Nada que perder- señaló Diego  
-Exacto, nada que perder- contestó ella.  
Diego miró hacia el cielo, mientras fumaba el resto de su cigarro; en su mirada se podía ver que su mente pensaba en los demás movimientos que debía hacer para culminar su plan.  
Por su parte, Nayhelli caminó hacia la puerta que daba a la calle y miraba por el pequeño orificio que daba hacia afuera, la calle estaba vacía y el sol brillaba en todo su esplendor.  
La casa de enfrente de ellos era azul claro e igual de grande que la casa donde estaban, pero lo que más le gustó a Nayhelli fue que estaba a la venta y el gran letrero colgado en su fachada lo avisaba.  
-¿Diego?- llamó -¡¿Diego?!- llamó más fuerte, mientras abría la puerta.  
Diego se acercó.  
-¿Qué pasó?-  
-¿Ya viste que venden la casa de enfrente?- susurro  
-¿A poco?- contestó él  
\- Si, echa un vistazo- dijo al tiempo que volteaba hacia él.  
-¿Qué? ¿La vas a comprar?- inquirió él mientras veía la casa.  
-Pues nunca está de más- respondió ella al tiempo que salía a la banqueta y volteo a verlo.  
Acto seguido Nayhelli besó a su pareja y luego se encaminó a cruzar la calle a la acera de enfrente, mientras sacaba su celular.  
Estaba por cruzar, cuando un auto color gris grafito que acababa de girar hacia la calle de Béisbol, se detuvo abruptamente.  
La joven que conducía el auto era de tez blanca, ojos verdes y cabello rubio, su nombre es Karla López; quien bajó el cristal de su lado y apagó el estéreo.  
-Perdón- se disculpó -¿Está usted bien?- preguntó.  
-Sí gracias- gruñó Nayhelli viendo todavía su celular y terminando de cruzar la calle. -¡Tenga más cuidado!-  
-Sí, lo sé. Perdón- volvió a disculparse…. –Es que… mañana me caso y estoy algo distraída- continuo.  
-¡Sí hombre! Ya váyase.- gruño molesta Nayhelli.  
Por un momento Karla se quedó callada y luego continuo su marcha sobre la misma calle, cerró su ventanilla y miró hacia el espejo retrovisor central; no estaba segura si conocía o no a Nayhelli; pero le daba la impresión que la había visto en algún lugar.  
Pronto la computadora de viaje le indicó que estaba recibiendo una llamada entrante de parte de su prometido, a lo cual Karla contestó usando el sistema de manos libres de su auto.  
-¡Hola!- contestó Karla  
-¿Cómo estás?- saludo su prometido, Alejandro.  
-Bien, gracias a Dios y ¿tú?- preguntó  
-Bien, gracias- respondió él.  
-¿Qué crees?- preguntó ansiosa  
-¿Qué?-  
-Hoy terminé temprano de dar clases y pase a comprar unas cosas para nuestra casa… bueno, nuestra futura casa- dijo emocionada  
-¡Qué bien!- exclamó emocionado –Yo todavía no termino aquí; pero en cuanto termine, voy para allá- señaló.  
-¿Sabes? Ya quiero que sea mañana- suspiró ella.  
-¡Sí! ¡El gran día!- suspiró Alejandro.  
-¡Alejandro tenemos junta con el licenciado Marcos!- se oyó por teléfono.  
-Voy- contestó Alejandro –Mi amor, me tengo que ir. Te hablo al rato- comentó por teléfono.  
-Sí, claro- contestó Karla -¡Cuídate!-  
-¡Por supuesto! Adiós- se despidió Alejandro y colgó el teléfono  
-¿Estás nervioso?- preguntó Tony el compañero de Alejandro, que estaba recargado en la pared de enfrente de éste último.  
-Prefiero pensar que todo saldrá bien- contestó Alejandro poniéndose de pie -¿Seguro que el Licenciado Marcos citó a junta?-  
-Sí, claro- respondió él –Bueno, es una reunión entre el jefe tú y yo- susurró  
-¿Por qué?- preguntó en su interior Alex- -Espera, algo me dice que a ti no te llamó- dijo viéndolo fijamente.  
-¿Qué te puedo decir?- respondió Tony, esbozando una sonrisa.  
-Nada- dijo Alejandro –Sólo que te quedarás aquí- dijo entrando a la oficina del jefe Marcos y cerrando la puerta tras de sí.  
Por su parte, Tony miró hacia el interior de la oficina a través de la gran puerta acristalada, para luego irse lentamente.  
En la oficina, Alejandro se acercó al escritorio e inmediatamente noto que su jefe estaba sumamente inquieto.  
-Pasa, pasa- dijo Marcos, mientras acomodaba unos folders color verde, manila y rojo claro repletos de hojas –Siéntate, siéntate- invitó, al tiempo que expulsaba una memoria USB de su computadora.  
-¿Está todo bien Marcos?- preguntó Alejandro.  
-¿Podrías ir por mi hija Sheila?- preguntó Marcos mirándolo fijamente.  
-Sí, claro- contestó  
-Ten, toma aquí está su credencial- dijo extendiendo una credencial de la niña –En el momento exacto que la veas, dile que digo yo; que vamos de camping- ordenó con un tono de voz agitado.  
-Sí señor- respondió Alejandro.  
-¡No se te vaya a olvidar!- advirtió Marcos.  
-No señor- contestó extrañado Alejandro.  
En ese momento, este último se levantó de la silla y salió de la oficina.  
-¡Ah! Y Alejandro… -gritó el jefe  
-¿Señor?- volvió dos pasos atrás  
-No le digas a nadie- pidió en voz baja  
Alejandro se fue, mientras que Marcos seguía vaciando hojas y más hojas de sus cajones del escritorio, pronto toda la oficina quedó hecha un soberano desastre.  
Luego, tomó una torreta de discos compactos y la destapó, grabó varios archivos en 4 de estos discos con capacidad de 4 GB cada uno.  
Su actuar era nervioso y con mucha ansiedad; siempre mirando a todas las direcciones; como si estuviera cuidando de que alguien lo viera.  
Posteriormente sacó dos DVD de alta capacidad y metiendo uno al quemador de la computadora le agregó no menos de 14 videos bastante largos a cada uno de los DVD.  
En eso, el teléfono celular de Marcos vibró y él lo vio por un momento; en la pantalla se leía que su esposa lo llamaba, por lo que respiró un poco aliviado y contestó.  
-Sí, ya voy para allá- contestó poniéndose de pie y sacando con mucho cuidado un portafolio negro que estaba repleto de algo muy pesado y frágil.  
-¿De verdad?- contestó una voz de mujer del otro lado del teléfono, pero no era la voz de su esposa.  
Al oír la voz, Marcos se quedó petrificado un momento y luego se volvió a sentar pesadamente.  
-¿Quién eres?- preguntó él.  
-Ven, estoy en tu casa- contestó aquella voz que era de la líder del narco mexicano; Martha Bermejo. –De todos modos, ya venías para acá ¿No?- dijo burlonamente.  
-¿Qué quieres de mí?- preguntó gruñendo entre dientes.  
-¡Ay, por favor! Deja de hacer dramas ¿Quieres?- contestó despectivamente Martha –Tú sabes bien lo que quiero y sabes mejor aún porque lo quiero y aún mejor sabes que tu esposa está muerta y que lo mismo te sucederá a ti y a tu hijita; así que mejor ven tú y perdonaré la vida de tu hija- ordenó.  
-¿Qué pasa si me reúso?- retó Marcos  
-Nada- contestó tranquilamente Martha –Te encontraré, te mataré… Nada más.- continuó  
-¡Les dije que no diría nada!- gruño entre dientes desesperadamente Marcos.  
-¡Les dije que no diría nada!- remedó burlonamente a Marcos -¡Me vale madres! ¿Qué creíste que pasaría? ¿Qué te dejaríamos vivir? ¿Así nada más? Y luego ¿Qué? ¿Viviste feliz por siempre? ¡NO!  
Mira, para empezar, jamás debiste de haber tomado esos archivos; cuando uno recibe correspondencia ajena, la regresa. ¿Me oíste? ¡La regresa! ¡No la abre! Y luego la sigues cagando cuando te sientes muy “chucho cuerero” y vienes a tratar de ¿intimidarnos?  
Pues ¿Qué crees? Ya te fregaste, pero bien fregado y no sólo tú; sino que toda tu familia también- advirtió Martha  
-En una hora salgo de trabajar- interrumpió fríamente Marcos, mientras veía a su reloj.  
-Bien- contestó Martha –No te preocupes, de todos modos tu esposa ya está muerta- señaló – Si tratas de huir, lo sabremos- advirtió  
-Okey- contestó Marcos. Martha colgó.  
7:07 a.m.  
Martha Bermejo guardó el teléfono celular en el bolsillo de la gabardina de Isabel, esposa de Marcos, quién estaba tirada en el suelo con un balazo entre las cejas.  
Después de esto, sacó su IPHONE y escribió un WHATS APP a Nayhelli.  
-¿Estás en tus actividades?-  
Se quedó viendo unos segundos, cuando la respuesta llegó  
-Sí, cuando quieras venir y traerlos- contestó Nayhelli por WHATS  
-Bien, ya pronto, ya pronto- escribió Martha.  
7:07 a.m.  
7:10 a.m.  
Alejandro llegó a la escuela primaria donde asistía Sheila; una escuela primaria privada que con sólo verla, Alex supo, de inmediato, que la escuela era más privada que el petroleó mexicano.  
Aún trataba de encontrar las palabras que usaría para explicar a quién fuera que fuere, para que dejaran ir a Sheila con él, pero rápidamente tocó el timbre.  
-¿Quién?- preguntaron por el interfon.  
-Vengo por la niña Shirley Paz- contestó Alejandro  
-Un momento por favor-  
En eso, la puerta se abrió y de ahí salió un policía anciano que tenía un gesto muy suave y tierno; podría decirse que parecía un dulce abuelito dentro de un uniforme de policía privado.  
Este policía privado lo pasó muy amablemente al interior de la escuela.  
Al entrar, lo primero que vio Alejandro fue el lugar donde estaba; que era la recepción principal de la escuela, toda la recepción era un cuarto gigante color blanco, luces blancas arriba a base de LED, tirol blanco en el techo y azulejos color blanco en las paredes y piso; el cual por cierto estaba perfectamente pulido.  
Por un momento, nuestro joven amigo, pensó que se encontraba en la utopía más grande hecha realidad, pues todo era un ambiente de paz, tranquilidad con el fondo de una música tan tranquila que daba ganas de quedarse ahí y no volver a salir.  
En eso, de donde quién sabe, salió una secretaria joven que estaba perfectamente vestida con traje sastre y peinada con una trenza en la parte de atrás, la joven secretaria parecía modelo de ensueño sacada de las revistas más prestigiosas europeas de glamour y moda.  
-¡Buenos días!- saludó aquella secretaria, con un tono de voz tan suave, que por un momento Alejandro, pensó que era una beata o se encontraba en ese proceso.  
-¡Buenos días!- contestó él, tratando todavía de distinguir si estaba en el cielo o aún en la tierra de los vivientes.  
-El señor Alejandro Juárez… ¿Es usted?- preguntó suavemente aquella secretaria.  
-Sí, soy yo- contestó él  
-Voy a necesitar ver una identificación oficial vigente suya, por favor- solicitó aquella secretaria  
Alex, sacó su credencial de elector y se la entregó a la secretaria; quién la vio y luego sacó una pequeña máquina con luz ultravioleta y pasó la credencial, para luego regresársela.  
-Muy bien, gracias por su cooperación- dijo la secretaría devolviendo la credencial a Alejandro –En unos momentos baja la niña Shirley Paz.- indicó -¡Gracias por venir a nuestra escuela! ¡Vuelva pronto!- sonrió y se fue tan rápido como había llegado.  
-No hay duda, sí vuelvo a venir- pensó Alejandro, quién aún no podía creer si estaba en una escuela o aerolínea de clase privada o sencillamente y lo más cercano; una representación exacta de cómo será el Reino de Dios aquí en la Tierra.  
La puerta de atrás de Alejandro se oyó, por lo que él volteó a ver y vio a una niña de 8 años de edad, ojos verdes, piel blanca y de estatura promedio para su edad; en ese momento supo que ella era Shirley.  
La niña lo vio a él y él a ella; pensando en cómo decirle lo que se le había encargado.  
-Hola- apenas atinó en decir Alejandro –Me llamo Alejandro Juárez y tu papá me mandó por ti- continuó  
-¡Ah! ¿Tú eres nuestro nuevo gato?- preguntó Shirley  
-¿Eh?- se preguntó –No, no, no, tú papá me manda a decirte que se van a ir de camping- replicó  
Inmediatamente y como si se hubiera activado algo dentro de la niña; Shirley tomó de la mano a Alex y lo apresuró a salir de la escuela inmediatamente.  
-Realmente esa niña se quiere ir a acampar- pensó Alejandro; mientras salían de la escuela.  
Apenas hubieron salido y la niña miró a todas las direcciones posibles y cuando Alejandro hubo desactivado la alarma del carro; ella corrió a meterse al interior de este.  
Cuando él se hubo subido al auto, se percató que la niña sacaba su teléfono inteligente y le quitaba la batería.  
-¿Qué haces?- preguntó él, mientras cerraba la puerta, se ponía el cinturón de seguridad y encendía el auto.  
-¡Vámonos!- replicó nerviosa, mientras ponía los dos seguros de las puertas traseras del auto. -¡Ya! ¡Ya! ¡Ya!- ordenó  
-¡Muy bien, muy bien!- contestó resignado, enganchando la primera velocidad y comenzó a salir del lugar donde se habían estacionado.  
Al salir del lugar donde estaban; un auto sedán Malibu, color negro aceleró y pegó en el costado del auto Dart en el que iban.  
La primera reacción de Alejandro fue tratar de reclamar; pero vio que los ocupantes del otro auto sacaron sus armas y ya iban a apuntarle para disparar, pero el joven aceleró a fondo.  
El auto Malibu, también aceleró y pegó contra la defensa trasera del auto donde iban huyendo.  
-Derecho, derecho- susurró la niña  
-¡¿Qué?!- preguntó Alejandro  
-¡Derecho!- gritó Shirley  
Alejandro vio hacia delante y vio que había un semáforo que estaba a punto de pasar de la luz ámbar de precaución a la luz roja de alto.  
Esto no importó, pues aceleró aún más, queriendo así escaparse de sus perseguidores; sin embargo aquel Malibu aceleró y volvió a pegar en la defensa trasera del Dart en el que iban.  
-¡Sujétate!- gritó Alejandro, mientras Shirley se puso el cinturón de seguridad.  
Los dos autos siguieron corriendo a altas velocidades y pasándose los semáforos en luz roja; haciendo que algunos peatones gritaran enojaos.  
Finalmente, Alejandro se atravesó de un extremo al otro de la calle en una distancia muy corta; cual auténtico microbús capitalino y en la primera esquina a la derecha dio vuelta para acelerar aún más.  
Esta maniobra sirvió, pues sus captores no pudieron dar la vuelta a tiempo y tuvieron que seguir de frente, perdiéndolos de vista.  
-¡Los perdimos!- suspiró Alejandro, viendo aun por el retrovisor.  
-Tenemos que ir con papá- señaló la niña.  
-¿Qué está pasando?- preguntó él.  
-Mi papá te lo dirá- respondió Shirley  
-¡Oh sí que lo hará!- replicó enojado -¡Y me tiene que pagar!- continuó  
La niña abrió la ventana trasera derecha y tiro su teléfono celular inteligente; lo que hizo que Alejandro se asustará aún más.  
-¿Estoy en problemas?- preguntó  
-Mi papá te dirá todo-contestó Shirley  
-¡Te estoy preguntando!- exigió él  
-¡Te estoy contestando!- replicó la niña.  
Y así, Alejandro siguió manejando a una buena velocidad para llegar lo más pronto posible a su trabajo y exigirle una buena explicación de lo sucedido a su jefe.  
Mientras Marcos, estaba sentado abrazando un portafolio gordo, al tiempo que veía hacia la ciudad por la ventana y veía el sol, cómo iba subiendo en su andar diario.  
En eso la alarma de su celular sonó y se puso en pie, salió de su oficina con sigilo y se fue.  
Al salir de su oficina, cerró la puerta tras de sí, sin seguro y muy disimuladamente salió del edificio.  
Mientras caminaba al ascensor sacó dos celulares touch y con uno marcó al número que antes era de su esposa.  
El teléfono timbró tres veces y luego contestó Martha.  
-¿Y ahora qué?-  
-Tú ganas- dijo Marcos – Yo me entrego pero deja a mi hija en paz- continuó  
-Sí, sí, sí a ti también te voy a dejar en paz- se burló Martha  
-Quiero decir, que no le hagas daño- gruñó Marcos, mientras entraba al elevador.  
-Bien, tranquilo- rio Martha –Te diré algo; si tú te entregas dentro de los próximos 10 minutos o menos, con todos los documentos, te dejaré en paz y sin hacerle daño a tu hija. ¿Estamos?- propuso  
-Estamos- aceptó Marcos –Estoy saliendo- dijo saliendo del ascensor  
-Muy bien- rio Martha – Por cierto, ¿Por qué no fuiste por tu hija?-  
-No podía estaba juntando todos los documentos que me pides- contestó -¡Déjala!- gruño entre dientes  
-¡Sí hombre! Vuelve a decirme algo y vas a ver- advirtió Martha  
-¿Dónde nos vemos?- preguntó Marcos  
-En la estación del metro Sevilla en el andén, dirección a Observatorio, debajo del reloj- respondió ella –Y recuerda, te estamos viendo- advirtió y colgó el teléfono antes que Marcos pudiera decirle algo.  
Delante de Martha había una laptop con imágenes de Marcos como salía de su empresa y trotaba por las calles hacía la estación del metro Sevilla.  
Martha tomó su radio y dio la orden que prepararan una camioneta que estaba en la zona, junto con cuatro sujetos para interceptar al sujeto del portafolio.  
Luego, dejó el radio y esbozo una risa bastante malvada, arrojó el teléfono celular al inodoro y se fue de ahí.  
-Algo no anda bien, esto está siendo muy simple- pensaba Martha, entonces tomó la laptop y dio la orden a sus secuaces de quemar toda la casa con todo y el cadáver dentro y luego salió del inmueble.  
De manera inmediata, los secuaces de Martha comenzaron a rociar gasolina por toda la casa para después prenderle fuego cuarto por cuarto.  
Por su parte, Martha salió al patio principal de aquella casa y con su celular touch se grabó en un video, poniendo la laptop entre sus piernas.  
-Muy buenos días capitalinos y capitalinas y otros…- dijo en tono burlón, mientras se grababa con su celular- -El día de hoy, todos vamos a divertirnos, les voy a decir… hace unos años yo tenía unos amigos y ellos tenían unos papeles muy importantes, de modo que vivían muy felices con sus papeles tan importantes.  
Pero, vinieron otras personas aún más malas que mis amigos y les robaron sus documentos y mis amigos, como cualquier ciudadano pues buscan la manera de que esos papeles, los vuelvan a tener.  
Bueno, la pequeña gran diferencia que tienen ellos con el resto de ustedes… es que ellos tienen dinero y poder y hacen lo que quieren y ustedes no… entonces ellos si son ciudadanos y ustedes son una bola de perros pordioseros.  
En pocas palabras ¡La prole!  
De modo que por cada media hora que pase y yo no encuentre al resto de esos desagradables personajes que se llevaron los documentos; mataré a 30 personas de ustedes… al fin y al cabo… siempre son ustedes quiénes pagan por los pecados de sus autoridades ¿no?  
Les daré un pequeño consejo, si ven alguno de ustedes con un folder… ¡Es sospechoso! Si tiene una memoria USB en su poder… ¡Es sospechoso! ¡Atrápenlo!  
¡Ah! Y por cierto… me urge reunir esos documentos, porque todavía tengo asuntos pendientes que hacer.  
Así que ya saben, por cada 30 minutos que pasen, 30 de ustedes morirán… quién sabe si puedas ser tú o tú…  
¡Ah! Y si no me creen, les daré una pequeña prueba de que hablo en serio.  
Soy Martha Bermejo y los estoy viendo a todos.- dijo mostrando su laptop a la pantalla de su celular; en la laptop se veían con escenas del vivir diario capitalino.  
Segundos más tardes, Martha Bermejo comenzó a colgar su video en YOU TUBE.  
Mientras, aquellos varones enviados por Martha, se encontraron con Marcos en el andén, quién al verlos de lejos corrió y saltó los torniquetes haciendo que el oficial lo persiguiera también.  
Rápida y disimuladamente, Marcos se escondió uno de los celulares en la bolsa de su chamarra, cuando uno de sus captores le dio alcance.  
-¿A dónde crees que vas?- le preguntó aquel captor al tiempo que lo sujetó del brazo izquierdo y lo hacía subir al convoy.  
-Nada, nada- susurró Marcos, mientras el otro captor lo obligo también a subirse al convoy que rápidamente cerró sus puertas.  
Al terminar de cerrarse las puertas del convoy, ya no solamente era un oficial el que estaba tratando de detener al metro, pero este reanudo su marcha.  
El primer oficial que se unió a la persecución corrió al teléfono rojo al final del andén y trató vanamente de detener el convoy.  
A penas las dos cuartas partes del convoy naranja estaban dentro del túnel; cuando el timbrar de un teléfono celular se oyó sonar dos veces y después de esto el portafolios que Marcos sostenía en su mano derecha estalló y con él todo el metro voló en pedazos.  
Aquella explosión fue tan fuerte que colapsó los muros laterales del túnel y todos los demás muros del restante de la estación se cimbraron fuertemente.  
En los niveles intermedios de la estación, todo se estremeció y tiró al suelo a muchas personas y a otras más las aventó como si fueran muñecos de trapos; las luces se tronaron y algunas se cayeron sobre los usuarios.  
Como las vías del metro corren por debajo de Avenida Chapultepec y la explosión fue tan fuerte que agrieto el pavimento.  
De las salidas/entradas de la estación comenzó a salir una nube espesa y negra de humo y la gente que estaba en la banqueta salió corriendo hacia la avenida.  
La explosión había sido tan fuerte que había provocado un breve sismo de mediana intensidad y a pesar que ocurrió en el subterráneo, el ruido que provocó se oyó a dos cuadras a la redonda debido a la fuerte magnitud.  
Marcos se había hecho volar dentro del convoy y con él, no menos de 30,000 personas que iban a bordo del convoy en ese momento; también fallecieron.  
Con temor y gran consternación, la gente que se había volcado hacia la avenida se acercó a las salidas/entradas de la estación del metro Sevilla; mientras que las oficinas del IMSS que están cercanas fueron inmediatamente desalojadas, por calles alternas.  
Dos patrullas de la policía capitalina llegaron rápidamente y de ellas bajaron cuatro oficiales, quiénes en sus rostros tenían dibujado el gesto más claro de confusión, temor e impotencia, pues no sabían en lo absoluto que tenían que hacer.  
Sin embargo, esto no impidió para que casi de inmediato solicitaran apoyo al cuartel más cercano de policías y declararon la zona como zona de desastre y cortaron toda circulación por la avenida Chapultepec que estaba bastante dañada.  
Uno de los oficiales de las dos patrullas había ido a solicitar que desalojaran los edificios aledaños; mientras unos de sus compañeros sacó de su unidad, un paliacate y se lo amarró a la cara, cubriéndose la nariz y la boca, para que no respirará tanto polvo, luego fue a la patrulla y saco una linterna.  
Con cierta rapidez se acercó y entró a la estación y pronto se percató que entre más se acercaba menos podía ver y le era más difícil respirar dentro de esa columna de humo negro; obligándolo a retroceder inmediatamente sin poder siquiera entrado a la estación.  
-¡Rápido, necesitamos apoyo!- anunció desesperadamente a través de la radio.  
-¿Qué es lo que ha pasado?- preguntaron desde el centro policíaco.  
-Una bomba ha estallado en la estación del metro Sevilla. Repito….-anunciaba angustiado aquel uniformado, cuando de pronto, de aquella columna de humo negro salieron cinco personas cargando a una bebé.  
Al verlos, el oficial enmudeció y de sus ojos rodaron las lágrimas que fueron acompañadas por el mismo oficial que corrió a ayudarlos junto con otros compañeros suyos.  
Cuando estaban por llegar a ellos, estos últimos se desplomaron al suelo, los oficiales les dieron la vuelta para ponerlos boca arriba y ahí se percataron que uno de ellos había quedado hecho una abominación deforme, debido a las graves quemaduras que sufrió todo el cuerpo.  
Dos oficiales tomaron a la bebé que estaba bastante llena de ceniza, mientras los otros dos oficiales sólo se quedaban atónitos viendo al resto que había salido; uno de los oficiales le dio respiración boca a boca a la bebé como pudo; sin embargo la bebé ya había muerto, pues durante la explosión la bebé había sido atravesada por dos pedazos medianos de cristal que la privaron de la vida.  
Aquellos cuatro oficiales comenzaron a derramar sus lágrimas y el oficial que había intentado vanamente salvar la vida del bebé la cubrió con su sábana hasta incluso la cara; mientras el resto sacaban de una de las unidades una cinta amarilla que usaron para acordonar el área.  
Pronto, dos ambulancias hicieron sonar sus sirenas y encendieron las torretas para que las personas los dejaran pasar; pero el caos y la angustia, se convirtieron en pánico, que se apoderó de todos.  
Por si fuera poco y debido a la explosión tan fuerte las estructuras de los dos accesos al metro Sevilla, cedieron y se hundieron a lo profundo derribando casi toda la estación en su interior; sepultando a su paso a miles de personas y matando a otras más.  
Toda avenida Chapultepec a cuarenta metros a la redonda se sumergió en una obscuridad absoluta, y los pedazos volaban por todas partes; la gente corría de un lado a otro para escapar de aquella columna espesa de humo y escombros que dañaba y mataba todo lo que se le interpusiere en su camino.  
Algunas personas lograron correr a refugiarse dentro de tiendas comerciales o edificios aledaños cercanos.  
-¡Rápido, rápido mamá!- gritaba una joven a su madre, pero al voltear atrás se dio cuenta que aquella nube negra se la tragó para no volverla a sacar jamás.  
7:15 a.m.  
7:20 a.m.  
Mientras, en el Centro de Inteligencia Mexicano, en Anillo Periférico; la noticia aún no llegaba, pero pronto comenzaría hacerse presente.  
Todos los agentes de campo y de escritorio se encontraban atendiendo una ceremonia de graduación de la nueva generación de agentes de la Academia Mexicana para el Combate del Crimen y Terrorismo (A.M.C.C.T)  
La ceremonia era presidida por el Jefe de Gobierno del Distrito Federal saliente; Roberto Zamora Ruiz, la candidata a ese puesto y ex procuradora de justicia del D.F.; la Doctora Sandra Soto Téllez y varios más integrantes del gabinete saliente del Gobierno del Distrito Federal.  
Como ese día se llevarían a cabo las elecciones presidenciales de México y también a la Jefatura del Distrito Federal; la Doctora no dijo ni una sola palabra a los recién egresados.  
El procurador de Justicia del Distrito Federal interino terminó su discurso y todos los presentes aplaudieron, él por su parte, cedió el lugar al Jefe de Gobierno del Distrito Federal, para que dirigiera un discurso a los recién graduados.  
-¿Qué es la Ciudad de México?- inició su discurso Roberto -¿Cuáles son las principales metas que debe tener siempre en mente un servidor público?-  
En ese momento muchos de los presentes comenzaron a murmurar en voz mediana, creando un bullicio que rápidamente subió de volumen.  
Sorprendido, el Jefe de Gobierno, hizo un alto esperando que la gente le pusiera atención; pero lejos de eso, todos los presentes comenzaron a ponerse de pie bastante asustadas, incluyendo a los miembros de su propio gabinete.  
Uno de los miembros de su gabinete llamado Carlos Quesada de León; que era su secretario particular; corrió hacia él y le dijo al oído:-¿Señor? Es mejor que venga a ver esto-  
Roberto lo vio y en ese momento supo que algo realmente malo estaba pasando y que se requería de su atención inmediata.  
Sin vacilar un solo momento, Roberto caminó hacia el pasillo principal y de ahí escoltado por su equipo de seguridad fue a la sala principal del CIM.  
-Que nadie entre aquí- ordenó.  
-Pero, también que no se vayan- señaló Carlos.  
\- ¿Qué pasa?- preguntó Roberto  
-Los vamos a necesitar a todos ellos y a lo mejor nos falte gente- señaló Carlos.  
-¿Seguro?- preguntó Roberto  
-Si señor- contestó  
-Bien, nadie sale de aquí hasta que yo lo diga- ordenó Roberto -¿Qué es lo que está pasando?- preguntó inquieto.  
-Señor- contestó Carlos, al tiempo que abría la puerta de la sala principal del CIM, donde se encontraba el director del CIM, viendo hacia una pantalla. –Él es el agente Isaí Miranda, es el director de esta dependencia- presentó Carlos.  
-¿Y?- preguntó ansioso Roberto y con poco aprecio a Isaí.  
-Señor, a las siete de la mañana con catorce minutos, se subió un video de amenaza terrorista para esta ciudad- explicó Isaí en tono molesto  
-¡Al grano agente! ¡Al grano!- ordenó el Jefe de Gobierno.  
-Señor, la amenaza fue hecha por la señorita Martha Bermejo – explicó aún molesto Isaí  
-¡Eso es imposible! – interrumpió Roberto -¡Martha está presa!- replicó  
-Eso mismo creíamos señor, pero hace aproximadamente dos minutos, dos bombas detonaron en la estación del metro Sevilla.- explicó Isaí  
-¿Qué?- preguntó incrédulo Roberto  
-En el video se ve a Martha, alegando que tiene que encontrar unos documentos y por cada media hora que pase y ella no tenga los documentos y por cada media hora que pase y ella no tenga lo que quiere matará a treinta capitalinos- señaló Isaí –Termina el video amenazando de que haría algo de prueba que jamás olvidaríamos y dos minutos después las bombas estallaron en el metro- continuo Isaí.  
Al oír la explicación, el Jefe de Gobierno, mudó su rostro y se dejó caer en una de las sillas que estaban en la sala de juntas, sin poder pronunciar una sola palabra.  
-Señor- dijo Carlos acercándose al Jefe de Gobierno –Creo que estos nuevos agentes nos pueden ayudar a procesar la información y los agentes más veteranos salgan al campo- propuso  
-¿Ve eso viable, agente Miranda?- preguntó Roberto  
-Si señor- contestó Isaí  
-Bien- autorizó Roberto –Pero antes… ¿Sabemos el número total de muertes?- preguntó  
-No señor- contestó Isaí  
-¿Una cifra preliminar?- volvió a preguntar  
-No señor- contestó Isaí.  
-¡Un aproximado entonces!- exigió Roberto  
\- Señor, la explosión ocurrió en plena hora pico y en la zona hay muchas oficinas y restaurantes…- suspendió brevemente Isaí –Creemos que pueden ser miles, sino es que varias decenas de miles de muertos- continuo  
El Jefe de Gobierno se puso en pie y pasó su mano derecha por su rostro.  
-¿Alguien sabe quién detonó las bombas?- preguntó  
-Creemos que fue uno de los ayudantes de Martha Bermejo- contestó Isaí  
\- Entonces…- suspiró Roberto -¿Se inmoló? – preguntó  
-Todo parece indicar que sí, señor- contestó Isaí  
-¿La prensa?- preguntó Roberto  
-La prensa está transmitiendo el video señor- contestó Carlos –Y también el video de la explosión del metro- continuo  
-¿Los callamos?- preguntó Isaí  
-No- contestó Roberto –Ya no hay caso- continuo –Traigan a los estudiantes y asígnenles una tarea y un escritorio, y a los veteranos mándelos al campo.  
¡Quiero que detengan a esa perra ahora!- ordenó enérgicamente  
-Si señor- contestaron todos y procedieron a ejecutar sus órdenes  
-Director Miranda- llamó Roberto.  
-¿Señor?- dijo Isaí  
-Me han informado que una de las estudiantes recién egresadas es su hermana menor. ¿Cierto?- inquirió  
-Señor, no habrá trato preferencial con nadie en nada- afirmó Isaí  
-Bien, eso espero. Realmente eso espero- advirtió Roberto, al tiempo que giró a su flanco derecho y se retiró de ahí.  
Por un momento, Isaí vio cómo reunían a los estudiantes en el pasillo, para irles asignando improvisadamente un lugar y tareas que realizar.  
Mientras, en su carro, Martha Bermejo oía la radio y veía los videos en su laptop.  
Aún ella, no tenía previsto esta situación, pero Martha sabía cómo sacar mucha ventaja de ello. Por lo que, si bien estaba impresionada, tampoco era algo que le fastidiara sus planes; al contrario, en ese momento supo que podía llegar hasta donde ella quisiera.  
También sabía que la suerte estaba de su lado, y así debía mantenerla si quería conseguir aquellos tan ansiados documentos.  
Sin embargo, también sabía que debía mantener todo bajo ese nivel, porque si no, la ciudad caería en pánico total y eso a nadie le convenía.  
Rápidamente, Martha comenzó a idear todo lo necesario para mantener la ciudad en jaque; pero por el momento, todo se resumía en esperar; y, aunque eso no le agradaba en lo absoluto; tampoco era una chica que se desesperará fácilmente.  
Martha bajó del auto con su tableta en la mano y caminó hacia su flanco derecho donde se encontraba un joven que lloraba, estando sentado en la banqueta.  
-y ¿A ti qué?- le preguntó con cierta curiosidad y un tono despectivo.  
-Es que…- gimió aquel joven – es que mi novia me acaba de tronar- continuó.  
-¿En serio?- preguntó sorprendida – Y ¿Nada más?- volvió a preguntar.  
\- Si- contestó –dice que estoy muy obsesionado con el futbol soccer- continuó aquel joven  
-Pues ¿cuánto tiempo duraron?- preguntó burlonamente Martha  
-Dos temporadas- respondió entre llantos aquel joven.  
Por su parte, Martha vio aquel joven, sacó su arma y le disparó en la cabeza, privándolo de la vida.  
-¡Chistosito este!- gruño entre dientes.  
Posterior a esto, Martha caminó de regreso a su camioneta, mientras se burlaba del joven que recién acababa de asesinar.  
La gente comenzó a gritar y a pedir que se llamaran a la policía, con el fin de detener a la joven sicaria; pero todo eso fue en vano; ya que ella con toda tranquilidad y naturalidad se pudo ir de ahí con sus secuaces, dejando detrás de ella al joven muerto y una casa en llamas.  
7:23 a.m.  
Alejandro regresaba a su trabajo con la niña Shirley Paz, que miraba con cierta preocupación a todos los lados posibles y con un miedo supremo.  
Al entrar por la puerta principal, después de bajar del ascensor, todos los empleados apagaron la televisión y se quedaron viendo a la niña, como quién ve una aparición de ultratumba.  
Tony, el compañero de trabajo de Alejandro, se acercó sigilosamente a ellos.  
-¿Qué pasa?- preguntó inquieto Alejandro, mientras que la niña entró corriendo a la oficina de su padre.  
-No sé cómo decírtelo- respondió nerviosamente Tony  
-¡Pues así! ¡Cómo va!- replicó Alejandro.  
-¿El jefe te dijo algo fuera de lo común?- preguntó Tony  
-Pues que fuera por su hija y nada más- contestó Alejandro –Tony… ¿Qué pasa?- preguntó  
Dos bombas estallaron en la estación del metro Sevilla y todo parece indicar, según las cámaras de seguridad; que fue Marcos quién detonó las bombas- contestó Tony.  
-¿Qué? ¡NO! ¡Eso es imposible!- replicó Alejandro, llevándose la mano derecha a la frente -¿Y su hija?- preguntó  
-No lo sé- contestó Tony –Alex, Alex- continuó, mientras se puso enfrente de Alejandro –Vayamos a un lugar seguro, mientas aclaramos esto. ¿Te parece?- propuso.  
Por un momento, Alejandro vio a Tony; cuando llego Sheyla y dijo con un tono de voz asustado–A mí me parece bien-  
-Está bien- aceptó Alejandro –Pero necesitamos otro coche; porque el mío ya lo veremos- continuo  
-Sí, iremos en el mío ¡Vengan!- propuso Tony  
Y dicho esto, los tres salieron de ahí y se encaminaron al elevador; ahí Alejandro llamó a su prometida y le dijo que algo nuevo había surgido y que tenía que ir a su casa y más tarde verse ellos dos.  
Muy sorprendida y algo dudosa, Karla aceptó; aunque con sus reservas.  
Al colgar la llamada; en su celular le llegó la alerta de la aplicación móvil de “URBAN DF” la cual decía:  
“Último minuto: Dos bombas estallan en el metro Sevilla”.  
Cuando hubo visto la alerta, Karla corrió a su auto; lo prendió y escuchó al comentarista de la radio hablar.  
-Pues la información nos está llegando muy a cuenta gotas; aún no sabemos más detalles; sobre lo acontecido; más que lo que hemos presentado hasta ahorita- decía el locutor con un tono de voz consternado, pero a la vez queriendo mantener la calma y transmitirla al público –Bien- suspiró –Hagamos un recuento de lo que sabemos, un hombre entra corriendo a la estación del metro Sevilla; aquel hombre vestía de traje y portaba un portafolio color negro y era perseguido por tres sujetos más.  
Se salta el torniquete y el oficial lo comienza a perseguir; al parecer, sin saber que otros tres sujetos iban tras él.  
Por cierto, no sabemos si estos tres sujetos vestidos de civiles eran policías o que eran.  
Y al llegar al andén, los cinco se meten al convoy; es decir; los tres sujetos vestidos de civiles, le dan alcance al sujeto de portafolio y lo meten al convoy del metro, que de inmediato cierra sus puertas; haciendo caso omiso a los silbatos de los oficiales.  
No sé, no queda muy claro que está pasando, ni tampoco cuales han sido los estragos… nuestro compañero no pudo acercarse bien a la zona cero; porque hay una muy densa nube de humo…. Tampoco la gente quiso dejarse entrevistar.  
Ahora, hace poco… ¿Qué será? Cuestión de cinco minutos que se supo de un video que se subió a YOUTUBE, donde aparece la líder del cártel de drogas y sicarios más fuerte de México; donde amenaza a la Ciudad, así es como lo escuchó; amenaza a la Ciudad de México, con hacer algo que nunca olvidaríamos; todo porque quiere encontrar unos documentos.  
Nadie sabe si esto es coincidencia o es derivado del video o qué pasa.  
Pero el gobierno del D.F., no ha dicho absolutamente nada, ni el gobierno federal, ni las autoridades  
¿Qué es lo que pasa? ¿Qué está pasando? ¿Qué pasará en veinte minutos?  
Porque según, el video subido por Martha bermejo, advierte que por cada treinta minutos que pasen y ella no tenga lo que quiere; algo similar a lo ocurrido en el metro Sevilla, volverá a suceder.  
¡¿Dónde están las autoridades?!-  
Karla apagó la radio y emprendió el camino a la casa de su prometido; la cual no estaba lejos. Pero ella no sabía que él ya estaba involucrado en esta tensa y grave situación.  
Mientras, en la estación de radio difusora, en una cabina de producción, el narrador hablaba por el micrófono en frente de él, tenía puestos los audífonos tipo diadema en su cabeza, así mismo, aquel narrador leía las noticias que aparecían en la laptop que tenía delante suyo.  
A dos cuartos de distancia, se encontraba la narradora más importante del país y que era amante del candidato a la presidencia de México; Rogelio quién a su vez, pertenece al Partido de los Primeros y supuestamente está casado con su segunda esposa Lorena Gutiérrez, quién había sido actriz.  
El nombre de la narradora y presentadora más oída y vista en México es Gabriela Méndez.  
A Gabriela, la quería el pueblo; porque tenían la falsa sensación que ella informaba abierta, valiente y apartidistamente; pero la realidad era que ella se vendía al mejor postor y aún su amante le convenía tenerla de su lado.  
Ella sabía que no importara que noticia ella tenía que poner, pero debía de poner a su desgraciado siempre en alto, para que pudiera llegar a la presidencia y así poder gozar de ciertos “privilegios” que más tarde, buscaría.  
Pero, la serie de sucesos que acaban de ocurrir en el metro Sevilla, el video en internet subido por Martha Bermejo denunciando documentos faltantes; a todos los había tomado por sorpresa y no sabían cómo reaccionar.  
Sin embargo, Gabriela y su equipo sabían que si esos documentos salían a la luz pública; sin antes “filtrarlos”, la imagen de “lumbrera de México” que tenía se terminaría para siempre; por lo tanto, ellos deseaban con todo su anhelo que esos documentos nunca salieran a la luz.  
Y si estos llegaran a salir; estaban preparando una historia que sirviera de “tapadera” o que les ayudará a ajustar los sucesos a una historia que ellos inventaran.  
Lo que no sabían, era que Gabriela tenía un plan mejor que ejecutaría pasara lo que pasara; y este plan les afectaría a absolutamente a todos.  
Las noticias seguían fluyendo, siempre diciendo lo mismo; pues no había más información que se pudiera decir; así que la información que se tenía y/o salía siempre fluía en la misma dirección.  
Ante esto, la conductora de noticieros sabía que era necesario decir una historia que explicara momentáneamente al pueblo lo sucedido, especialmente al “pueblo capitalino” que vivía de cerca todo.  
Esta historia no tenía que ser necesariamente verídica, con que fuera lo suficientemente creíble o increíble y el pueblo se lo creyera, todo estaba resuelto.  
Y a eso se especializaba Gabriela, armar una historia creíble pero no completa o increíble con datos exagerados y cargados de un bando; pero fuera cual fueran esas historias; nunca eran del todo verídicas.  
Mientras tanto, en un lugar en la colonia Polanco, en una casa sumamente lujosa, que le pertenecía al Presidente de la Cámara de Diputados de México.  
En la sala extravagantemente lujosa se encontraban sentadas cuatro personas y ahí discutían el futuro de México, haciéndolo a su libre antojo.  
Estas personas conforman un grupo que sólo se conoce a través de la “cultura popular”; es decir, todos saben que existe, pero en sí no hay pruebas fehacientes que den fe de su existencia.  
A este grupo se le conoce como “La Cúpula del poder mexicano”, que no son más que cuatro personas impunes, corruptas, deshonestas, lujuriosas, avariciosas, ambiciosas y todas las cosas más despreciables que puede haber en un ser humano.  
Los cuatro integrantes son: el expresidente mexicano Roberto Torres, la líder sindical de la Educación Mexicana Natalia Vázquez, el presidente de la televisora más grande de México Juan Zaragoza, la jefa de jefas del narcotráfico a nivel mundial, Shin- Yuo- Cun; que es de origen chino.  
Y tenían como comodín al Presidente de la Cámara de Diputados, Xolostepic Cauich, quién era prepotente con sus subordinados y relamido a los de la “Cúpula de Poder”; pero también era traicionero y siempre buscaba como quitar a alguno de ellos de ahí.  
Se suponía que las elecciones presidenciales mexicanas se llevarían a cabo ese mismo día, en estricto sentido teoría; tendrían lugar el 1º de julio a las 9:00 a.m. ; es decir en dos horas.  
Pero lo sucedido en la estación del Metro Sevilla, dificultaba bastante los planes de consumar la fraudulenta jugada en el conteo de los votos y por tanto; en el resultado de las elecciones presidenciales.  
Sabían que la líder narcotraficante mexicana Martha Bermejo, tenía todo bajo control y en un momento dado, siempre tenían la opción de huir, mientras el pueblo se mataba.  
Además Gabriela y la televisora en la que trabaja es un medio muy peligroso y que fácilmente engaña a las masas.  
La narco china, Shin- Yuo- Cun, era una joven asiática, de hermoso y fino parecer; pero así de bonita y fina de facciones; lo era de peligrosa, tiene 32 años de edad y su familia siempre ha estado metida en los asuntos políticos de México, China, Colombia, Venezuela y en asuntos de menor trascendencia de EUA, y esto había sido por generaciones.  
El ex presidente mexicano, Roberto Zamora, había gobernado a México, por la década de los ochentas y había metido a su hermano menor a la cárcel por un delito; que en nada se compara con las atrocidades y delitos que él cometió.  
Tanto el expresidente, como la narco asiática conspiraban en secreto contra la líder sindical, debido a que durante las dos elecciones pasadas les volteó la espalda de muchas maneras y no los dejó estar en el poder como ellos hubieran querido.  
Pero antes de hacer cualquier cosa, tenían que asegurarse que su elegido a dar la cara en el poder llegara bien e hiciera exactamente lo que ellos decían.  
Para contratar los servicios de Martha Bermejo y su cártel de drogas y sicarios “Los Bermejo”; la “cúpula del poder” le pagó a su líder, $100,000,000.00 de pesos y la promesa de completa inmunidad para no ser siquiera perseguidos.  
Pero era imperativo que recuperara todos esos documentos y videos que estaban regados y en posesión de personas anónimas que se habían estado ocultando.  
Documentos prohibidos, locaciones desconocidas en el territorio mexicano, actos y crímenes contra la humanidad, tortura y asesinatos en masa que habían quedado, no solamente impunes; sino que también ocultos y que involucraban a todos los niveles de los órganos de gobierno en México, EUA, China, Rusia y Japón.  
Los documentos más sensibles con sus videos correspondientes, estaban en posesión del Licenciado Marcos; quién antes de morir metió todo a una mochila que ahora traía la niña Sheyla; quién tenía la instrucción de exhibir todo el material de video por la red.  
7:23 a.m.  
-Debemos ser precavidos- comentaba Shin- Yuo- Cun –si la ciudad de México cae en pánico, no habrá manera de obtener lo que queremos- continuo  
-Descuida- replicó la líder sindicalista –Martha es sumamente profesional, siempre nos ha tenido limpio el nuestro terreno- continuo  
-Además- dijo Roberto –Jamás nos van a poder hilar con ella-  
-Bueno- rio Shin- Yuo Cun –cualquier cosa yo me voy a China y jamás me van a poder agarrar- continuo  
-¿Saben?- intervino Juan Zaragoza –No deberíamos preocuparnos tanto por las autoridades mexicanas. Ya sabemos que no hacen nada. Más bien…. Hay que preocuparse por la agente norteamericana que llegó hace poco más de media hora- continuó.  
-¿Agente norteamericana?- preguntó Shin  
-Así es- contestó Juan  
-¿Ustedes sabían de esto?- preguntó molesta  
-Yo no- contestó Roberto-¿Y tú?- preguntó a Juan  
-Tampoco- contestó él -¿Y tú?- preguntó Natalia  
-No, en lo absoluto-contestó la lideresa del sindicato  
-¿Algo de ahí los involucra?- preguntó Juan  
-Hace cinco años se perdieron unas cajas de la C.I.A. y según algunas fuentes; se supone que estaban clasificadas como “Prohibidas” y “Altamente peligrosas”- señaló Roberto  
-¿Cómo es que se pierden unas “cajas prohibidas”?- preguntó Juan -¡Y luego la CIA!-  
-Sencillo- contestó Shin –Martha y yo las robamos- continuó  
-¿Juntas?- preguntó asombrado Juan  
-Sí, eran otros tiempos- contestó cínicamente Shin  
-Bien ¿Y luego?- preguntó otra vez Juan  
-Ellas dos se pelearon- contestó Natalia Y las dejaron en las “Grutas de Cacahuamilpa”- continuo  
-¿A la vista de todos?- replicó Juan -¡No puedo creerlo!- exclamó  
-¡No!- gruñó despectivamente Shin -¡Imbécil! Las escondimos en un pasillo no abierto al público; pero no tóxico- continuó  
-De todos modos fue una irresponsabilidad- señaló Roberto -¿Por qué las dejaron?- preguntó  
-Porque esas cosas están malditas- gruñó secamente Shin  
-¿Malditas?- rio Roberto –Malditas ustedes que las dejaron- se burló  
-Esas cajas tienen vida o algo muy fuerte; algo que no es bueno que salga- argumentó atemorizada y con el gesto descompuesto  
-Sea lo que sea; si el momento llega tendrán que moverlas- ordenó Juan  
-Esperemos que no llegue ese momento- replicó Shin –Por eso tenemos que encontrar esos documentos primero- gruñó  
-Pues la gringa ya está aquí; hay mucho en juego… incluyendo esas “cajas malditas de la CIA”- señaló Roberto –Yo creo Shin, que tú también deberías salir a la calle; por si Martha falla- propuso  
-Yo también pienso eso- secundó Juan  
-Y conmigo, somos tres personas que pensamos así- dijo Natalia  
-Bien- suspiró Shin -¿Dónde está la gringa?- preguntó  
-Se llama Layla Rainman y es la agente más joven de la Unidad Antiterrorismo de Estados Unidos- señaló Juan, viendo a su tableta  
-¡Ah, bueno!- exclamó inquieta -¿Y dónde está?- preguntó al tiempo que se puso de pie.  
-Debería todavía estar en el aeropuerto-, de ahí la va recoger el Estado Mayor Presidencial- señaló Roberto  
Por su parte, la joven asiática sólo asintió con la cabeza y salió rápidamente de aquella casa de ultra lujos.  
La líder sindicalista esperó a que la joven china saliera de aquella residencia y la viera irse en su auto, entonces fingió que le llegaba un mensaje de texto; pero en realidad estaba alertando a Martha Bermejo de que la agente norteamericana sería interceptada por Shin, ya que era seguro que la agente estaba aquí por las cajas de la CIA.  
-¿Siguen en Cacahuamilpas?- texteó Natalia a Martha  
-Nunca estuvieron ahí- respondió Martha  
-¿Dónde están?- preguntó por SMS  
-Aquí en el D.F.- contestó Martha –Pero ni yo quiero recordar donde están- volvió a textear  
\- Pues no es que quieras; sino que debes- replicó por SMS, Natalia  
-¡Ah! ¿Sí?- replicó Martha -¿Cómo de parte de quién?-  
-Mía, de mi parte- contestó Natalia; pero no obtuvo ni una respuesta.  
7:31 a.m.  
7:40 a.m.  
Alejandro, Tony y la menor Sheyla; se encontraban entrando a la casa del primero.  
-Bien…- suspiró Tony -¿Y ahora qué hacemos?- preguntó  
-No lo sé- contestó Alejandro bastante desconcertado, por todo lo que estaba pasando –Sheyla ve a la cocina, por favor- ordenó, señalando con la mano derecha hacia la cocina.  
Sheyla, quién traía dos mochilas que había tomado de la oficina que era de su papá, las arrastró hasta entrar al lugar indicado, cerrando la puerta tras de sí.  
-¿Ya revisaste que trae la niña en esas mochilas?- intrigó Tony  
-No, aún no- contestó Alejandro -¿Crees que deberíamos?-  
-¡Pues claro!- afirmó Tony  
-Mejor llamó a la policía, que ellos se encarguen- propuso Alejandro  
\- ¿Y qué les vas a decir?- preguntó Tony –Te van a detener a interrogar y finalmente a desaparecer- replicó  
En eso, el timbre de la casa de Alejandro sonó y ambos se quedaron tiesos por un momento viéndose; para que posteriormente; con mucho miedo Alejandro preguntara por el interfon quién tocaba.  
-¿Quién es?- preguntó Alejandro  
-Soy yo, Karla- contestó preocupada desde la calle.  
-Voy- contestó casi sin aliento y colgó.  
-¿Quién es?- preguntó Tony  
-Mi prometida- susurró Alejandro espantado; así mismo fue abrir la puerta  
-Ven- dijo Tony –Entre los dos le comentamos lo sucedido ¿De acuerdo?- propuso  
-¿Si?- aceptó Alejandro y siguió caminando a la puerta para abrirle a Karla y Tony salió detrás de Alejandro.  
Por su parte, la joven prometida esperaba en la banqueta, estaba bastante impaciente e inquieta por la noticia que había escuchado en la radio.  
Sin embargo, nadie de ellos tres imaginaban que la niña Sheyla, había encontrado la laptop de Alejandro en la cocina, la había prendido, ingresó a YOUTUBE y vio que había una sesión iniciada bajo el nombre de un canal llamado MIRAMEX.  
Pero, ese canal le pertenecía a Karla López, quién el día anterior había subido un video que había grabado con su novio.  
La niña subió a YOUTUBE un video de mediana duración; el cual estaba en una de las USB que la niña sabía que tenía que empezar a publicar.  
Mientras los adultos se saludaban, la niña Sheyla terminó de configurar las especificaciones para cuando se publicara el video, bajo el siguiente título: “Niños jugando, lo más tierno”.  
En el patio y ajenos a todo esto, Karla volvió a besar a su prometido, cuando se dio cuenta que éste estaba un poco raro.  
-¿Ya oíste lo que dicen las noticias?- preguntó asustada, tratando de averiguar porque estaba raro Alejandro  
-No- contestó él -¿Qué dicen?- preguntó con una mirada en sus ojos que parecían gritar “¡No preguntes!”  
-Qué alguien se hizo volar con unas bombas en el metro Sevilla, en plena hora pico…- comentó Karla -¿Te imaginas cuanta gente iba abordo? ¿Y hoy que son las elecciones?- continuó.  
Al oír estas preguntas, Alejandro fijó su mirada en su compañero de trabajo, Tony; que lo veía con una mirada inquieta; entonces Karla supo con certeza que algo no estaba nada bien.  
-¿Ale?- preguntó extrañada -¿Qué pasa?-  
-Mi amor, no sé cómo decirte esto- suspiró temerosamente  
-¿Decirme qué?- inquirió inquieta.  
-Parece ser que quién se hizo volar con las bombas, fue nuestro jefe Marcos- concluyó secamente Marcos.  
-¡¿Qué?!- gritó Karla, con un tono de voz incrédula.  
-Aún no sabemos nada más- señaló Alejandro, tomando a Karla de los hombros –Pero, tenemos otro problema- continuó.  
-Dime que no estas implicado, por favor- suplicó Karla, temiendo cosas horribles  
-Eso aún no lo sabemos bien- contestó Alejandro –Pero… antes que esto pasara; marcos me pidió que fuera a recoger de la escuela a su hija Sheyla, de la escuela- explicó.  
-¿Dónde está ella?- preguntó Karla.  
-En la cocina- respondió Alejandro  
-Pues hay que ir a hablar con ella- ordenó Karla, al tiempo que se dirigía a la cocina y Alejandro y Tony la seguían.  
Pero… Tony como iba hasta atrás de ellos dos, sacó su celular y escribió un mensaje de WHATS APP, a Martha Bermejo:  
-Nada se perdió, la niña tiene todo y yo estoy con la niña-  
-Y… ¿Luego? ¿Por qué no la has matado?- preguntó Martha por mensaje  
-Hay dos personas más con ella- contestó  
-Ningún cabo suelto. ¿Entendiste?- advirtió Martha  
-Entendido- aceptó Tony. Luego guardó su celular en su bolsillo del pantalón.  
Por otro lado, en el Centro de Inteligencia Mexicana (C.I.M.); la recién egresada agente Isui Miranda, navegaba por internet en una de las estaciones de trabajo que le había sido asignada; en su labor de que ningún medio de comunicación transmitiera algo extra o falso de lo que estaba ocurriendo.  
Han transcurrido ya 28 minutos, desde el incidente en la estación del Metro Sevilla; toda la prensa transmitía una y otra vez lo ocurrido en aquel lugar, aún los medios internacionales habían suspendido noticias de su país para volcarse a ver la tragedia que envolvía a la de por sí convulsionada Nación Mexicana, pero con el “Plus” de que este día se llevarán a cabo las elecciones presidenciales y para Jefe de Gobierno del Distrito Federal.  
Para la joven agente Isui Miranda, no le era necesario salir a la calle; para darse cuenta que el pueblo demandaría una explicación al Gobierno del Distrito Federal y este parecía anquilosarse frente a la situación.  
Sin embargo, si bien la nula respuesta del Jefe de Gobierno sorprendía y molestaba a Isui; también se asombraba aún más; que con todo el escándalo que creaba la prensa alrededor de este asunto; el gobierno federal parecía permanecer inmutado frente a este grave situación.  
El Jefe de Gobierno del Distrito Federal; Roberto Zamora; había solicitado que las elecciones presidenciales a celebrarse en unas horas, fueran suspendidas, sin embargo el permiso fue denegado.  
Isui, veía como Roberto, se desesperaba y aventaba las sillas en la sala de conferencias; cuando ingresó a su perfil de Facebook y en la sección de noticias, encontró el perfil de una agencia noticiosa importante; que acababa de publicar un artículo titulado como: “Niños jugando… con el futuro de la Nación”  
Cuando le dio click para ver el artículo se dio cuenta que este solamente poseía una línea a manera de subtítulo que decía así: “Supuesto video, involucra al Director del Centro de Inteligencia Mexicano y a otros más”  
Abajo había el video que la menor Shirley había subido a la red desde la laptop de Alejandro, pero con el usuario de Karla.  
Por un momento, la joven agente volteo a ver a sus lados y detrás suyo y luego conectó sus audífonos al ordenador y comenzó a reproducir el video.  
Y, en efecto; en el video se podía observar a su hermano Isaí; a la líder sindical Natalia y a Shin- Yuo- Cun; ellos estaban sentados en una banca mecible, en el porche de alguna casa que tenía un jardín inmenso, el cual aparecía a espaldas de ellos.  
-¿Si te das cuenta del cohete que me voy a rifar?- preguntó Isaí a Natalia, en el video  
-Sí, estoy consciente- contestó la líder sindical – Más bien, la pregunta es: ¿Estás dispuesto a llevarlo a cabo?- preguntó  
-Uno de los míos irá al lugar que tú le digas; pero que ahí estén todas las urnas y papeletas; y ya te dirá que hagas- señaló Shin  
-¿Y cuándo se entregan al IFE?- preguntó Isaí  
-El IFE, ya sabe todo esto; lo importante es que te hagas de toda la papelería electoral, sin que el “morro” de tu jefe se dé cuenta- ordenó Shin  
\- ¿Y en caso que sospeche o se entere?- preguntó Isaí  
-¡Te lo chingas! ¡Carajo!- exclamaron las dos -¡Hasta la pregunta es necia!- gruñó Natalia  
-Verán- dijo Isaí acomodándose en la banca –Mi jefe, no es cualquier jefe; ¡Es el Jefe de Gobierno del D.F.! Y a lo mejor puedes chingarte a uno o dos gobernadores y ya no pasó nada ¡Pero él es diferente!- explicó  
-Ese es ya tu pedo- gruñó Shin –Y si no puedes… ¡Dile a Martha!-  
-¡Ah!- gruño Isaí –Ya suficiente hice, con liberarla de Santa Marta… No quiero tener nada que ver con ella- advirtió.  
-Bueno- sentenció Natalia -¡Pues haz lo que tengas que hacer! Pero todo debe quedar concluido este 1º de julio; antes de las siete de la noche- continuó  
-Bien- aceptó Isaí -¿Y yo qué recibo a cambio?- preguntó  
-¿Qué quieres, que te parezca justo?- preguntó Shin  
-32 millones de pesos y un lugar en el próximo gabinete presidencial, un puesto alto- contestó firmemente  
-Ya estas- confirmó Natalia  
-Pensábamos, ponerte como procurador General de Justicia de la Nación- propuso Shin  
-¿Bajo qué condición?- preguntó Isaí  
\- Que así sea que se te entregue al peor de los criminales; si te ordenamos que lo sueltes, tú lo sueltas- sentenció Shin  
-O.K.- aceptó Isaí -¿Qué hay de mi sueldo?- preguntó  
-Lo de siempre- contestó Natalia -$100 mil pesos mensuales líquidos; más prestaciones superiores a las que tienes y si cooperas, te irán llegando tus “comisiones extras” por tu trabajo- continuo  
-¿Creen que logre terminar el sexenio? ¡Está muy enfermo!- inquirió Isaí  
-Eso está muy bien- interrumpió Shin – Tú dedícate a lo tuyo y nosotros a lo nuestro-  
Por su parte, Isui que estaba sorprendida viendo el video en el sitio web inmediatamente bloqueó, el mismo después de pausar el video.  
Sin dudarlo, Isui; se levantó y fue a la oficina de su hermano, donde él hablaba por el manos libres de su celular.  
-Isaí, tenemos que hablar- ordenó firmemente Isui; al tiempo que cerraba la puerta tras de sí.  
-Sí, claro- dijo al teléfono y con la mano derecha haciendo un gesto a su hermana, indicándole que esperará un momento.  
-¡Ahora!- exigió Isui plantándose en frente de su hermano, quién lo vio.  
-Te llamo más tarde ¿sale? No, no, no, yo te llamo- colgó Isaí -¿Qué quieres Isui?- preguntó molesto.  
-¿Ya viste el video que circula por la red?- inquirió Isui  
-No ¿Cuál?- respondió Isaí  
-Donde te reúnes con dos señoras y se ponen de acuerdo para alterar las boletas electorales- reclamó Isui -¿En serio matarías al Jefe de Gobierno?- preguntó  
Por un momento, Isaí miró a su hermana que estaba frente a él; y fue cuando ella supo lo culpable que era; sin embargo, jamás lo iba a delatar.  
-Muy bien- suspiró Isui -¡Me atrapaste!- continuo –Sí, me reuní con la líder del sindicato de la educación, Natalia y la narco china; Shin- Yuo- Cun-  
-¿Estás loco?- reclamó Isui -¡Esa mujer es la enemigo número 1 de Estados Unidos; hasta donde sabemos, es pareja sentimental de Martha Bermejo y entre las dos robaron unas cajas que eran de la C.I.A. –  
-Sí, bueno…- replicó Isaí –Eso a mí no me interesa- se justificó –Lo único que me interesa es que yo tengo un trabajo que hacer y ella me va a pagar-  
-Ósea ¿Qué el dinero te cambia?- gruño Isui.  
-No Isui, no- contestó su hermano –Este es el verdadero yo, actuando en la verdadera realidad del país; te guste o no- continuo  
-¡No puedo creerlo!- susurró incrédulamente Isui.  
-Mira, ahora ya sabes una pequeña parte y no te puedes echar para atrás- señaló Isaí –Necesito que me ayudes- continuo  
-¿Yo?- preguntó asombrada Isui. -¿Estás loco?- reclamó  
-16 millones- propuso rápidamente Isaí; a lo que su hermana Isui inmediatamente cambio su mirada hacia él y le preguntó:  
-¿Qué dijiste?- con un tono de voz que denotaba que iba a ceder.  
-Te doy 16 millones de pesos, es decir; la mitad de mi parte, para que me ayudes con las papeletas electorales y a ponerle un alto a todo esto; sin afectar a nadie- propuso Isaí.  
Por un momento, su hermana clavó su mirada en él, pero había duda en ella, casi como si ella hubiera querido decirle algo con la mirada; pero un agente entró rápidamente a la oficina con una noticia urgente.  
-¡Señor!- dijo casi sin aliento, aquel agente  
-¿Qué pasó?- preguntó Isaí  
-Vea a la pantalla de su computadora- respiró el agente.  
Isaí se dirigió a su computadora e ingresó al link que había en la pantalla.  
De manera inmediata este le llevó a la transmisión en vivo de un radio noticiero por internet, donde daban la noticia de una balacera que estaba ocurriendo dentro de la Central de Abastos de la Ciudad de México; y que se había cobrado la vida de al menos, noventa personas; aunque aún faltaban más víctimas por contar.  
Asombrados, los tres agentes escuchaban las noticias sin decir una sola palabra; sigilosamente Isui, se dirigió al agente que había llegado con la noticia y le dijo: -Dale seguimiento a esta noticia; queremos un informe. ¡Ya!- apresuró.  
Aquel agente, vio momentáneamente a Isui y luego a su jefe; quién con un leve movimiento de la cabeza le confirmó la orden recibida y así aquel tercero salió inmediatamente a cumplir con su deber.  
Una vez solos, Isui volteó a ver a su hermano, suspiró y le dijo: -Quiero mis 16 millones ¿Eh? ¡No menos!- advirtió al tiempo que salió de la oficina a su estación de trabajo.  
7:46 a.m.  
Martha Bermejo se encontraba viendo las escenas trágicas de lo recién ocurrido en la Central de Abastos y uno de sus secuaces se acercó y le dijo:  
-Señora, nuestra gente ya está afuera-  
-Avíseme cuando lleguen- ordenó Martha, cuando su celular sonó indicando que un nuevo mensaje de WHATS APP había llegado.  
Martha leyó el mensaje el cual decía; “Eres lenta”, seguida de un link.  
Al abrir el link, se dio cuenta del video que ya estaba subido a la red y que ya contaba con 150,000 reproducciones en cuestión de minutos.  
El gesto de Martha se descompuso denotando una furia tremenda, mientras detuvo el video y entró al canal de YOUTUBE que lo había posteado.  
Una vez dentro del canal, reprodujo el primer video que le saltó, en el cual aparecía Karla López en un fondo virtual atrás.  
-¡Hola! Esto es MIRAMEX tu fuente de cosas secretas y no tan secretas- decía Karla en el video, que nada tenía que ver en la problemática actual.  
Martha pausó el video, por un momento. –Con que secretos ¿Ah?- pensó y luego termino de ver el video de introducción.  
-Mi nombre es Karla López y esto es: MIRAMEX- terminó el video.  
-Bien Karla- suspiró Martha –Estas en muy serios problemas- gruñó.  
Inmediatamente cerró la aplicación de YOUTUBE y entró a GOOGLE, donde tecleó el nombre completo de Karla seguido de su canal e inmediatamente le aparecieron varios resultados, entre los cuales aparecía uno que le llamó la atención y entró.  
El sitio se llamaba “El pasillo colegial” y ahí había diversos artículos posteados por alumnos de la escuela CETIS 5; muchos de ellos eran completamente intrascendentes otros no.  
Martha no tuvo que buscar mucho cuando encontró un post en especial; el cual decía:  
“¿Ya vieron a la profesora de prácticas en su canal de YOUTUBE?”  
El post iba acompañado del link del canal que había mirada anteriormente Martha, y abajo tenía 1,149 comentarios de diversos tipos.  
Martha leyó uno por uno, pero no tardó mucho; pues muchos comentarios consistían en dos líneas superfluas.  
Así pues, Martha vio los comentarios hasta que llegó a uno que había hecho un jóven llamado Erick, el cual en su comentario consistió en etiquetar a su profesora.  
Al ver esto, Martha entró rápidamente al perfil de la joven maestra y en la sección de información, sacó el número celular de ella y su domicilio completo, el cual corroboró con las fotos existentes en su perfil.  
Y así fue, como en cuestión de cuatro minutos; Martha ya sabía quién y como era Karla López, sabía que para saber exactamente donde estaba en ese momento, bastaba con llamarla por teléfono celular y hacerle una muy breve charla.  
7:50 a.m.  
7:55 a.m.  
La joven agente norteamericana de la Unidad Antiterrorismo; Layla Rainman, es una joven de veinticinco años de edad, de ascendencia oriental y por lo mismo de tez morena clara; sus ojos medianos y cafés, sus rasgos faciales finos y labios delgados y esbelta figura.  
Layla Rainman, miraba por la ventana del avión privado que la había llevado a la nación mexicana.  
A la joven norteamericana, le habían puesto al tanto de lo ocurrido hacía unos minutos y también de que en este día se llevarían a cabo las elecciones presidenciales; pero nada de eso le interesaba.  
El único tema que le interesaba era el recuperar las cajas prohibidas de la C.I.A.; pero ni ella sabía que contenían en su interior y menos como se habían perdido y llegado a territorio mexicano.  
Layla no era como los demás agentes de campo normales, ella era cristiana evangélica y una joven muy íntegra y llena de valores morales y fiel a su religión en su comportamiento; también era una joven muy misericordiosa, aunque si se requería también sabía tirar del gatillo de la pistola que con ella iba.  
Para la joven agente norteamericana, esta era su primera misión en el extranjero completamente sola y al frente de dos grupos de asalto; no tenía ni la más remota idea de cómo hablar o entender el español; ni tenía una idea que podría significar cada palabra; sin embargo era muy lista, abusada y receptiva y aprendía rápido.  
Antes de llegar a México, la joven agente fue instruida por sus superiores en una junta previa con el mismo presidente de E.U.A. presente; y ahí le habían hecho énfasis en recuperar las cajas prohibidas de la C.I.A. y esas tenían mayor prioridad en su ida a México.  
La otra misión que tenía era de informar la condición política y social que imperaba en México que era sumamente crítica y preocupante y aún más en las elecciones presidenciales y de Jefe de Gobierno del D.F.; cada seis años.  
En su trayecto a México; pero ya en su espacio aéreo, Layla fue informada del desastre ocurrido en la estación del metro Sevilla y a quién se le responsabiliza o atribuía este ataque.  
Por lo mismo, Layla Rainman buscaba como responsable de las cajas negras a Martha Bermejo.  
Si bien, no tenía ni la más mínima idea que en realidad Martha Bermejo había tenido que ver con el movimiento de las cajas negras de la C.I.A; Layla solo intuía; pues era lo único que en un momento dado podía referirlo a lo que buscaba.  
EL avión minicharter, esperaba en una parte especial del aeropuerto internacional de la Ciudad de México.  
Mientras, por un costado se acercaban el comando de la presidencia de la República Mexicana; conformado de un gran número de motocicletas tipo terminator, dos camionetas grandes negras, con los vidrios polarizados y blindados, con sus banderas en el cofre; dos camionetas militares fuertemente armadas.  
En una de las camionetas blindadas se encontraba el secretario de gobernación; quién ya tenía la órden de complacer en todo a la agente norteamericana.  
La joven americana se levantó de su asiento y se puso hasta el frente, y luego volteo a ver todo el equipo del asalto que iba con ella.  
-GRAB YOUR GEAR!- ordenó al tiempo que todos se armaban fuertemente y se ponían sus chalecos antibalas.  
Por su parte, la joven se puso el chaleco antibalas y en su cintura puso una correa con dos pistolas, sus cargadores y en los muslos otras dos armas más; tomó su mochila y se dirigió a la puerta.  
-I WANT EVERYONE ON THE SUV I´LL BE. IS THAT CLEAR?- ordenó  
-Yes mem- respondieron  
El comando presidencial llegó al avión y dos patrullas federales se colocaron de manera perpendicularmente al avión.  
Un auto especial puso las escaleras en la puerta del avión y dos obreros se subieron.  
El secretario de gobernación bajó de su camioneta e inmediatamente, uno de sus asesores corrió a él con una sombrilla abierta y así lo acompañó a las escalinatas donde espero.  
Cuando los obreros vieron que el secretario de gobernación se detuvo al pie de las escalinatas, esperaron a que una joven asiática se acercará a él.  
Aquella joven era Shin- Yuo- Cun; quién había logrado llegar a penas metros atrás para alcanzar el resto del convoy presidencial.  
-Al parecer no viene sola- susurró el secretario de gobernación  
-¡Tú normal!- gruñó Shin. –Sigue el plan; tal cual se te dijo- ordenó.  
El secretario de gobernación hizo un gesto a los obreros indicándoles que abrieran la compuerta del avión.  
-¿Cuántos vienen contigo?- preguntó él.  
-Treinta- respondió Shin -¡Ya cállate!-  
Por su parte, Layla Rainman se asomó por la puerta del avión y comenzó a bajar las escalinatas.  
La joven agente americana venía vestida con un pantalón de mezclilla color negro y una blusa azul claro; tenis color gris obscuro; pero su blusa no se podía ver, debido a que estaba forrada con el chaleco antibalas, y todos los auriculares que el equipo así lo requería; en sus manos traía los guantes y cargaba en sus manos cargaba una ametralladora AK-47, en los bolsillos del chaleco traía muchos cargadores y en los muslos de sus piernas traía dos armas de fuego para uso personal y dos cuchillos; además que cargaba una mochila de militar repleta de ropa y armas.  
Detrás de ella, aparecieron los 50 miembros del equipo de asalto Élite de la Unidad Antiterrorismo de Estados Unidos.  
-¡Rápido traigan una sombrilla!- ordenó el secretario a sus otros asesores.  
Uno de los miembros que venía con la joven americana se acercó a su jefa y susurró por la radio.  
-The girl, who stands next to the mexican vice president; looks like the chineese drug cartel leaderness Shin- Yuo- Cun-  
-Yes, she is- susurró Layla –Let´s play their game, don’t say anything. Act normal- continuó mientras sonreía.  
-¿Crees que sepan?- preguntó la china al secretario de Gobernación  
-No sé- susurró él.  
Layla terminó de bajar las escaleras y sonriendo extendió la mano al secretario de gobernación, en medio de la brisa de la cada vez más fuerte lluvia.  
-Mr. Vicepresident- saludó Layla –Nice to meet you-  
-Agent Layla Rainman- saludó –She is my personal assistant… Mrs. Katia Chu- presentó  
-Madam- saludó a Shin  
-Agent Rainman- saludó Shin  
-They are my team, they will help me with these task we have about the boxes- señaló Layla  
-Of course, of course- respondió el secretario –President Ramírez instructed me to give you anything you need to complete your work- señaló.  
-Thank you Mr. Vicepresident- agradeció Layla –The sooner we finish, the sooner we go- continuó.  
-Of course, of course- respondió el secretario de Gobernación –We will apreciate that- continuó –Do you want to take you somewhere?- preguntó  
-Yes, please- contestó Layla.  
-Where do you want to go?- volvió a preguntar.  
-To the Mexican Intelligence Center- contestó Layla.  
-Sure- aceptó el secretario –Please, up in the van- señaló  
Y al instante caminaron a la segunda SUV blindada, donde se subieron el secretario de gobernación Mexicano, Shin- Yuo- Cun, la agente americana; y en los costados iban 5 miembros del equipo de la Agencia americana que venían con Layla.  
Aquellos miembros, iban colgados en los costados de cada una de las camionetas del Estado Mayor Presidencial, y solo dos iban a bordo de una camioneta tipo PICK UP, donde iban todos los secuaces de Shin.  
En ese momento, Shin envió un mensaje de texto a todos sus secuaces, quiénes estaban muy nerviosos con todo el movimiento y cercanía con los oficiales americanos.  
El mensaje decía: “No accionen”.  
Sin que ella viera algo, la agente Layla alcanzó a leer el mensaje y lo único que hizo fue mirar tranquilamente hacia ella; y aunque si bien, no sabía nada de español; por los gestos y la premura con que la lideresa china envió el mensaje; la agente americana intuyó que algo no estaba bien.  
-It looks that you are a busy Woman, right Ms. Chu?- preguntó Layla.  
-Oh!- respondió Shin –Well, today is an special busy day, we have a lot to do… And well… Let´s say that some people choose this day to make some… ahm… problems.- explicó.  
-Oh! I see- respondió tranquilamente Layla viendo hacia la ventanilla –Why is rainning? Is it normal?- preguntó al secretario de gobernación.  
-No, is not. We have a hurricane close of the pacific coast and that bring us rain… nothing to worry about agent Rainman- respondió  
-Ok.- dijo Layla.  
El convoy presidencial circuló por todo el Boulevard Puerto Aéreo, que se encontraba con cierta carga vehicular; a lo que las patrullas federales y motocicletas de la misma fuerza iban abriendo paso.  
-How long you have on the CTU agent Rainman?- preguntó Shin.  
-The enough time- respondió Layla  
-The enough time agent Rainman?- preguntó Shin –The enough for what?-  
-To do my job right, Ms. Chu- complete Layla, con absoluta serenidad.  
-You know? Here in Mexico we have a phrase that I want to share with you- dijo Shin.  
\- Sure- aceptó Layla viendo a Shin.  
-A veces sufrimos más con los pensamientos, que con los sentimientos-  
8:00 a.m.

 

 

 

8:00 a.m. – 9:00 a.m.  
“No hay mejor manipulador; que el miedo… No hay mejor victoria; que encarar ese miedo”.  
8:00 a.m.  
Isui, miraba nerviosa en su computadora los videos de las agencias noticiosas que mostraban lo acontecido en la central de Abasto; apenas hacía once minutos.  
En las escenas se veían el desfilar de un gran número de ambulancias y patrullas que cercaban el área; la gente salía muy asustada de la central, entre llantos y gritos.  
De pronto se oyó un tiroteo en el interior de la Central principal y tres policías salieron corriendo de espaldas apuntando con sus pistolas hacía el frente, realizando varios disparos.  
-¡Cúbranse! ¡Cúbranse!- gritaron, mientras que uno de ellos fue herido en la pierna derecha.  
Al ver a su compañero caído, sus otros dos compañeros corrieron a él; cuando fueron brutalmente baleados por disparos de escopeta.  
Inmediatamente las patrullas bloquearon la entrada principal y los policías capitalinos se apostaron a un costado de sus vehículos.  
La cámara del noticiero enfocó hacía la entrada de donde salió un hombre con una bomba atada en el pecho y el detonador en la mano derecha.  
Aquellos policías gritaron ordenando que bajará el detonador e incluso lo amenazaron con dispararle, pero aquel varón sabía que jamás le dispararían porque las bombas iban a detonar.  
Sin pensarlo dos veces, Isui mandó la imagen a la pantalla principal con todo y el audio para que todos vieran lo que estaba sucediendo.  
El terrorista tomó un megáfono en sus manos y con el parlante hizo ruido por diez segundos para captar la atención de todos.  
En el lugar de los hechos todo quedó en silencio súbitamente; así mismo también en el Centro de Inteligencia Mexicano y en todos los hogares de este país que veían por televisión o en internet la noticia en tiempo real.  
-¡Tenemos prisioneros!- gritó aquel varón -¡Tenemos a muchos más prisioneros, que los que han salido!- continuó –Si hacen un movimiento en falso aquí los “cacos”; todos los que están dentro van a valer…  
¡Tenemos a mujeres y a niños aquí dentro! ¡Allá ustedes!  
¡Si quieren que esto termine por las buenas, tienen y van a cumplir con todas nuestras demandas!  
El que “estas” regresen con bien a su casa; dependerá de ustedes y sus autoridades.  
Nuestra demanda es que la señorita Karla López Sánchez de veintiséis años y opera un canal de YOUTUBE, llamado MIRAMEX y que también labora dando clases en prepa; se entregué o que la entreguen con vida; a ella, su esposo y su hija o la niña que viene con ella.  
Por cada 10 minutos que pasen y ella o alguien de ella, no estén aquí; morirán tres personas que tenemos aquí.  
¡Tienen 10 minutos! ¡Ajusten cronómetros!- amenazó aquel secuestrador, posteriormente caminó de espaldas para regresar al interior de la bodega principal de la Central de Abasto.  
Por su parte, el Jefe de Gobierno al ver esto en la central del C.I.M.; se dejó caer en la silla que estaba detrás suyo y sólo atinó a ver a la candidata a ese puesto y ex procuradora de justicia; Sandra Soto; quién estaba a su lado derecho observándolo fijamente  
-Señor, hay que hacer algo- propuso Sandra  
-Guía dos escuadras de asalto y un equipo de negociaciones- dijo Roberto.  
Sandra salió del cubículo donde estaba el mandatario capitalino y llamó a Isaí, quién de inmediato fue a ella.  
-Quiero dos escuadras de asalto y táctica- ordenó  
-Sí señora- contestó Isaí –Ya se están alistando- señaló  
Los quiero listos para salir en dos minutos- ordenó Sandra  
-Sí señora- aceptó Isaí -¿Quién va a negociar?- preguntó  
Por un momento, la candidata vio a Isui, quién la veía tímidamente por el borde del monitor de su computadora.  
-¿Es nueva?- preguntó Sandra a Isaí  
-¿Quién?- contestó él  
-¡Ella!- gruñó Sandra, al tiempo que la señalaba con la mirada e Isui se escondía detrás del monitor.  
-Sí, hoy egresó de la academia- contestó Isaí.  
-Bien, ella va ir a negociar- concluyó Sandra, dio media vuelta  
-Pero…- intentó objetar Isaí  
-¡Dije que ella!- gruñó entre dientes y en tono amenazador-¿Algún problema?- retó Sandra  
-No, no; para nada- contestó Isaí -¡Agente Miranda!- llamó a Isui que de inmediato se paró de su lugar -¡Venga acá!- ordenó su hermano.  
Mientras que Isaí hablaba con su hermana; la doctora Sandra se dirigió a un agente de escritorio que era muy hábil en la búsqueda de personas por base de datos; su nombre es Ovidio Gutiérrez.  
La candidata se acercó al escritorio del agente y tocando ligeramente su hombro derecho llamó su atención.  
-¿Oye?- preguntó Sandra  
-Dígame señora- contestó alegremente Ovidio  
-Díme que sabes de la tal Karla López- señaló Sandra  
-No mucho- respondió él –Mire…- continuó –Karla López Sánchez, tiene veintiséis años, estudió la Licenciatura en Pedagogía en la Universidad Latina Campus Sur; su preparatoria la hizo en la Nacional Preparatoria Número 6 de Coyoacán, su secundaria la estudió en la número 71 y su primaria la hizo en el Instituto Villa de Cortés.  
Desde los dieciocho años de edad cotiza en el Seguro Social; y comenzó como asalariada de sueldos y salarios en un “call center”; que está precisamente a tres cuadras de la estación del metro Sevilla; misma estación que fue siniestrada hace unos minutos.  
Posteriormente no se tienen registros de que haya trabajado en alguna institución o que siquiera haya tenido algún empleo; hasta que después laboró en el Instituto Politécnico Nacional y cambió su régimen fiscal; como prestadora de servicios profesionales independiente, pero ahí no duró mucho y en tres meses salió.  
Aquí es donde viene algo que si es de llamar mucho la atención; estuvo dos años fuera del mapa fiscal, sin embargo; figuran en sus cuentas que tiene en el Banco Privado de México, dos años y medio de depósitos bancarios por $10,000 pesos, cada mes y todos en la misma cuenta de ahorros.  
A penas hace dos años y medio que volvió a reactivarse en el mapa fiscal y volvió a cambiar su régimen de asalariados de sueldos y salarios; pero ahora labora en el CETIS 5.  
En esta otra cuenta, durante los dos años de inactividad fiscal, figuran cinco depósitos de $13,000 pesos, cada uno, otros dos por $80,000 pesos y de $100,000 pesos uno.  
Y precisamente fue en esa época que apareció el canal de YOUTUBE, MIRAMEX y hace dos semanas en esta misma cuenta de banco; se recibieron dos depósitos por $1’000,000 de pesos; cada uno de los dos.  
El día de ayer, terminó su trámite de registro civil y contrajo matrimonio con un jóven llamado Alejandro Nicolás Juárez Hernández; quién fue alumno del Instituto de NASCAR en Massachussets.  
Según sus redes sociales; el día de mañana se casara por lo religioso en la Iglesia Central de la I.C.I.A.R. a una cuadra del Metro Portales.  
Y eso sería todo, excepto tal vez, por aquellos cuantiosos depósitos en sus cuentas de ahorros, señora.- señaló Ovidio.  
-¡Y que es Aaronista!- exclamó en voz baja Sandra  
-¿Señora?- preguntó Ovidio  
Sandra, permaneció callada y vio en la pantalla de la computadora del agente Ovidio toda la información sobre Karla.  
-Suma todos los depósitos que me dijiste- ordenó  
-Sí, señora- respondió Ovidio y en la calculadora de la computadora comenzó a hacer la suma –Ya señora- indicó.  
-¿Cuánto es?- preguntó asombrada  
\- Dos millones, quinientos sesenta y cinco mil pesos; señora- contestó Ovidio  
Sandra se puso la mano derecha en la frente y con su pulgar se masajeaba suavemente la sien derecha mientras pensaba que haría ante esta situación, al tiempo que veía como Isui se iba al hangar.  
Pronto volvió con su amigo y bajó su mano para cruzarse de brazos.  
-Ve por ellos- ordenó Sandra  
-¿Señora?- preguntó Ovidio -¿Cómo?-  
-Llévate tu placa y arréstalos por fraude fiscal y ya aquí los cuestionamos- contestó ella -¡Ve! ¡Ya!- urgió.  
-Sí, señora- aceptó inseguro, tomó su placa y su arma y salió de allí.  
Mientras, la ex procuradora de Justicia del D.F., mordió suavemente su labio inferior viendo a Isaí; a ella no le agradaba para nada Isaí; una vieja discusión de antaño había hecho que Sandra no le hablara más.  
Sin embargo y a pesar de todo sabía ser institucional y podía dejar atrás las rivalidades; si se lo proponía; para poder accionar frente a grandes contingencias como estas.  
Isaí sintió la mirada acusadora de Sandra, misma que devolvió, después ella caminó hacia donde se encontraba el mandatario capitalino.  
Pero, no había dado ni dos pasos; cuando un agente se puso en pie con el auricular inalámbrico en el oído derecho y gritó una noticia muy importante.  
-La policía acaba de recibir un reporte de balacera en la calle de Golf número 75, colonia Country Club, es la dirección donde se encuentra en estos momentos Karla López-  
-¡¿Cómo lo sabes?!- preguntó Sandra.  
-¡Ella llamó!- contestó aquel agente –¡Dice que un amigo del trabajo de su prometido quiso matar a una niña que está con ellos!- continuó  
-¡Equipo delta y épsilon vayan para allá! ¡Ahora!- ordenó enérgicamente Sandra -¡Traigan a Karla López, su prometido y la niña con vida!- continuó  
Y de manera inmediata, el equipo delta se aprestó a salir corriendo por su armamento.  
Después de esto y con todo el movimiento que empezó a haber en la oficina central; la joven candidata a Jefa de Gobierno se acercó a uno de los agentes recién egresados que veía con asombro y nerviosismo todo su acontecer en derredor.  
-Agente ¿Cuál es su nombre?- preguntó  
-Raúl Ramírez, señora- respondió sorprendido.  
-Bien- contestó Sandra -¿Podrías realizar una búsqueda por mí?- preguntó  
-¡Sí, claro!- respondió él.  
-¿Qué sabes de tu compañera?- inquirió Sandra, en tono sereno  
-¿Señora? ¿Cuál de todas?- preguntó confundido Raúl  
-La Miranda- replicó Sandra -¿Y qué tal los controles de incorruptibilidad? ¿Pasó la prueba?- volvió a preguntar en tono firme  
-¿Señora?- seguía sin creerlo el agente  
-¡La hermana del agente Isaí! ¡Tú nuevo jefe!- gruñó algo desesperada  
-Fue muy buena agente, señora- respondió con miedo –Quiero decir; que… Y por más que odio admitirlo, señora. Simplemente fue la mejor de toda la clase- continuó  
\- ¿Y los controles de incorruptibilidad?- volvió a preguntar  
-No lo sé, señora- respondió tímidamente –A decir verdad; sólo nosotros creemos saber cómo nos fue; porque aún no nos dan nuestros resultados- continuó  
-¡Claro!- pensó Sandra –Hasta el final de su graduación. ¿Cierto?- preguntó  
-Sí, así es señora- murmuró Raúl.  
-Bien- suspiró Sandra –Quiero que me investigues todo acerca de la agente Miranda- ordenó  
-Sí, señora- respondió Raúl  
-Todo lo que arroje la investigación, quiero que me lo des a mí- señaló Sandra  
-Sí, señora- aceptó Raúl.  
-Empieza por su estación de trabajo- indicó al tiempo que señalaba la misma con su mirada –Y no le digas nada a nadie-  
-Sí, señora- contestó Raúl, mientras se empezó a dirigir al lugar señalado.  
Entonces, la candidata sonrió levemente y reanudo su marcha a la oficina donde se encontraba el Jefe de Gobierno del Distrito Federal.  
8:05 a.m.  
Mientras, en la casa de Alejandro; tres patrullas estaban apostadas en la puerta principal y los oficiales se movían de un lado al otro, tratando de tener un tiro limpio; lo cual resultaba muy difícil, ya que la casa tenía una reja muy larga que cubría el perímetro de la casa.  
En el interior de esta, Karla y la niña Shirley se habían ocultado en el ático; pero ésta última traía la laptop semi abierta dentro de su mochila y mientras todo estaba ocurriendo, la computadora continuaba subiendo los videos a YOUTUBE, usando la cuenta de Karla en el canal MIRAMEX.  
La niña había configurado todo para que se fueran subiendo uno por uno los videos que estaban en la memoria USB que ella había conectado, bajo nombres muy llamativos o morbosos, con el fin de captar más audiencia y así; hacerlo lo más público posible.  
Mientras, Alejandro tomó una de las armas que guardaba en su casa y se encontraba apostado detrás del muro de su cocina y unos metros más adelante y usando una mesa de madera de centro se encontraba Tony disparando de vez en cuando a las ventanas y hacia el muro de la cocina.  
Afuera, un par de policías (hombre y mujer) comenzaron a subir la reja; cuando la uniformada volteó a su lado derecho y vio tres camionetas negras tipo SUV, que se acercaban a toda velocidad hacia la casa.  
Si bien, no sabían si estas camionetas iban en apoyo; algo le hizo saber a la uniformada, que lejos de mejorar esta situación; pronto todo empeoraría.  
Sin perder el tiempo, la oficial cruzó del otro lado y bajó para alertar a su compañero que ya había bajado; pero para su horror el oficial se volteó y le disparó dos veces en el pecho y cuando ella cayó al suelo, la remato con un balazo en la cabeza; privándola así de la vida.  
Los otros dos uniformados no tuvieron tiempo de reaccionar, más que para encender las sirenas de sus unidades, cuando la camioneta SUV negra que iba al frente del contingente embistió a una de las patrullas; la segunda camioneta se detuvo justo en medio y la tercera se quedó hasta atrás y se cruzó para bloquear la calle.  
De la segunda camioneta SUV, bajaron cinco personas armadas con armas largas de fuego y uno de ellos con dos granadas, que rápidamente lanzó una de estas al suelo, la cual rodó debajo de otra de las unidades policíacas, haciéndola volar por los aires y cayendo al suelo; muy bruscamente.  
La explosión fue tan fuerte que lanzó a los uniformados como si se tratase de hojas de árbol que caen por fuertes ventarrones en una noche de otoño; también rompió los vidrios y cristales de las casas cercanas.  
Con mucho trabajo los policías se quisieron poner de pie; consiguiéndolo sólo uno y pidió apoyo al cuartel de policías más cercano.  
Al ser una zona de clase alta e influyente; además de estar cercana a los “Estudios Churubusco” y recibir la llamada desesperada de varios vecinos cercanos al lugar de los hechos, el cuartel de policías despachó inmediatamente dos patrullas pick ups y tres patrullas normales AVENGER, las cuales de inmediato llegaron, haciendo sonar sus sirenas a todo volumen.  
Una de las patrullas AVENGER, con dos uniformados a bordo; aún estando lejos abrió fuego contra la SUV que había embestido a la unidad policíaca anterior.  
Al verse atacada, la camioneta emprendió su marcha contra esta patrulla; sin embargo el continuo disparar del oficial, hizo que el blindaje ligero cediera para que tres balas que el oficial a bordo de su unidad había disparado; matarán al conductor y pasajero de la SUV.  
La segunda patrulla AVENGER, por detrás de la primera se acercó a sus dos compañeros iniciales que estaban heridos; uno en estado crítico; sirviendo como escudo, para detener posibles impactos de bala; sus ocupantes bajaron y ayudaron a arrastrar a uno los oficiales que había llegado primero y que durante la explosión había perdido sus dos piernas.  
Aquel oficial no paraba de gritar del dolor tan profundo y agudo del cual era preso.  
La tercer patrulla AVENGER, que iba detrás de la primera, de pronto se separó y entre las dos patrullas acribillaron por los dos lados a la segunda SUV color negra; privando de la vida a sus ocupantes.  
Mientras las patrullas tipo pick up, atacaron por detrás al comando armado y a la camioneta restante; sin embargo de esta última se bajó la ventanilla trasera izquierda y asomándose la asiática Shin- Yuo- Cun; sacó una RPG; la cual disparó contra la primer patrulla pick up, haciéndola volar por los aires y matando a los dos oficiales a bordo.  
La segunda patrulla pick up se cruzó en un intento por cerrarle el paso; sin embargo esa fue una mala maniobra; pues Shin sacó una ametralladora automática de asalto y baleó al oficial que conducía la unidad policíaca; su compañero apenas pudo huir sólo para caer al suelo y expirar debido a dos impactos de bala previos.  
Mientras las patrullas AVENGER, se abalanzaron contra la camioneta restante y los oficiales abriendo las puertas de sus unidades, para usarlas como escudos; abatieron a dos sicarios que estaban en la calle.  
Otro de los oficiales que terminaba de arrastrar a su compañero que había perdido las piernas; corrió a la única patrulla restante, enviada primeramente; y de un tiro abatió a un sicario que disparaba contra sus compañeros de las otras dos patrullas.  
Por su parte; Shin ordenó que la camioneta avanzara contra los uniformados y sus patrullas; pero al verlos el oficial que recién había abatido a uno de los sicarios; se enfrentó brevemente contra su supuesto compañero que seguía en el patio de la casa, logrando abatirlo; pero quedando él herido seriamente.  
Con trabajos y con el sonido estridente de las sirenas sonando a todo volumen, aquel oficial entró a la unidad policíaca que estaba apuntada hacia la entrada principal de la casa; la echó a andar, enganchó reversa y embistió por en medio la camioneta donde iba lideresa china; con ella adentro.  
Ya con sus últimos suspiros y con el rostro completamente ensangrentado y con la vida escapándosele de su cuerpo, enganchó la velocidad hacia adelante y aceleró.  
Tal embestida logró derribar la puerta principal y parte de la reja de la casa de Alejandro y aquel oficial vio terminar su vida; pues al no llevar el cinturón de seguridad puesto y la fuerza con la que impactó, salió despedido por el parabrisas, para acabar impactándose contra el muro que estaba a unos metros más adelante; destrozándoles todos los huesos, órganos, etc.  
El último sicario que seguía de pie; al verse rodeado y en un acto de desesperación; arrojó una granada que cayó en el resquebrajado parabrisas de la patrulla que había embestido la puerta principal.  
La granada destruyó casi por completo la unidad policíaca y derribó un importante pedazo del muro de la sala de la casa de Alejandro.  
Los demás oficiales se fueron acercando gradualmente; hasta que uno de ellos acercándose a una distancia de medio metro realizó cinco disparos contra aquel sicario; que cayó al suelo y expiró su último aliento de vida.  
Una vez que los oficiales se cercioraron que el comando armado estaba dominado y neutralizado por completo; se dividieron y tres efectivos entraron al interior de la casa en cuestión, abatieron a Tony y arrestaron a Alejandro; quién apenas había podido soltar su arma.  
Otros dos oficiales, se acercaron con precaución a la SUV embestida y dieron cuenta del chofer asesinado y de Shin-Yuo- Cun; quién estaba en el interior de esta completamente inconsciente; debido a que durante la embestida golpeó con la cabeza, contra el poste trasero izquierdo.  
El sonido de las sirenas seguía sonando y se oía por toda la calle y aún a cuadras a la redonda.  
Los vecinos estaban sumamente alarmados y tenían miedo de acercarse siquiera a los muros o ventanas; sin embargo hubo una mujer que salió de su domicilio para pedir ayuda a los oficiales; porque durante la balacera, un proyectil perdido tronó un vidrio y mató a su gato que estaba trepado en el piano.  
En el interior de la casa de Alejandro; los tres oficiales que se habían metido, encontraron a Karla y a Shirley que llevaba la mochila con ella; pero no así la laptop, ni otros dos documentos muy importantes.  
Al salir, Alejandro vio como había quedado de dañada su casa y por poco se desvanecía de la impresión que esto le causó; apenas Karla logró correr hacia él y lo abrazó tratando de tranquilizarlo; aunque ella estaba también muy consternada por lo sucedido.  
Ni Alejandro, ni Karla sabían porque pasaba lo que estaba pasando; tampoco sabían nada de los videos que aún se estaban subiendo. Lo único que sabían era que todo había cambiado tan de pronto.  
Dos oficiales se acercaron a su compañero que había perdido sus dos piernas, lo tomaron de la mano, mientras este convulsionaba por la pérdida mayúscula de sangre.  
Su agonía no duró mucho; pues aun temblando, su rostro manchado por el fuego, su mano derecha desprendida de su cuerpo y colgando sólo por un retazo de carne; sus costillas expuestas por la explosión; y rodeado de un charco cada vez más grande de sangre; apenas pudo susurrar sus últimas palabras.  
-Díganle a mi Marí…- susurraba; mientras la vida se le escapaba en cada respirar –Que… aunque ella no me vea…. Yo estaré ahí…. En sus XV años….- y entonces… expiró.  
Por un momento, sus compañeros ahí presentes, lo vieron y luego le cerraron los ojos, le juntaron las manos a la altura del pecho y pusieron en su rostro una gorra de ellos.  
\--El sonido de las sirenas de las ambulancias comenzaron a sonar y la prensa rápidamente se arremolinó y todos estaban atónitos viendo hacia la escena delante de ellos; pues aquel lugar había quedado como una verdadera zona de guerra; pero no había una razón lógica que pudiera ofrecernos una explicación de porque había ocurrido esto.  
Los paramédicos corrieron al lugar donde se encontraban los cuerpos de los caídos y se dedicaron a tomar nota de cómo los habían encontrado.  
Mientras; Alejandro, Shirley y Karla fueron llevados al interior de una de las patrullas que habían llegado d apoyo y cerraron la puerta y sólo uno de los oficiales se quedó con ellos.  
En ese momento, aquel uniformado recibió una llamada por la radio donde recibía la orden de mantener a esa gente en el interior de su unidad y los trasladará a las instalaciones del CIM.  
Sin embargo la dirección que se le proporcionó por la radio no era la correcta; pues Martha Bermejo había logrado intervenir la frecuencia policíaca y se hizo pasar por una agente del CIM; dando la orden al oficial, que inocentemente le creyó; para poder matar a Karla.  
Por su parte, el uniformado que recibió la orden se acercó a uno de sus compañeros para notificarle de la orden recién recibida; mientras que ellos acordonaban el área y al acceso a la casa de Alejandro.  
Uno de los paramédicos habló con el oficial y luego atendió a Shin de sus heridas en la cabeza; con ella aún inconsciente.  
Posteriormente una ambulancia forense, color blanca, arribó al lugar y de ella bajaron cinco médicos forenses y dos peritos que rápidamente comenzaron a indagar y marcar los cadáveres tirados en la escena del crimen.  
EL oficial a cargo de Karla y compañía volvió a su unidad y se puso en marcha a la dirección que le fue indicada, sin saber que se dirigía a una trampa mortal.  
De regreso al CIM, en el elevador se escuchó la campana de llegada y de ahí salió la agente americana, Layla Rainman y con ella toda su unidad y se reunieron con el Jefe de Gobierno del Distrito Federal.  
-Mr. Major- saludó seriamente Layla; al tiempo que le estrechaba la mano.  
-Agent Rainman- respondió el saludo el mandatario –I guess you Heard something on the way here-  
-Yes sir, we were downstairs on the main lobby and unfourtenatly we watched the news- señaló Layla  
-The news are fast, right?- suspiró el Jefe  
-Sir, is there any posiblities is behind of this events?- preguntó Layla -I mean is not her work style- continuo.  
-No, is not- señaló Roberto –But is the only clue we have-  
-If I may sir- sugirió Layla – I could go personally and bring your prisioners here- continuó  
-And your troops?- preguntó Roberto  
-They could be helpful here- respondió  
-Do you bring your batch?- preguntó Roberto  
-Yes, Mr. Major- respondió Layla  
-All right, you can go- contestó Roberto –But your troops remain here, I need them here-  
-Yes, Mr. Major- aceptó Layla  
-Agente Miranda- llamó Roberto  
-Dígame señor- contestó Isaí.  
-Dale un carro y ella, también es autoridad aquí- ordenó Roberto  
-Sí señor- contestó Isaí.  
Al instante, Layla comenzó a caminar hacia afuera cuando un agente pasó corriendo a lado izquierdo de ella haciéndola a Layla, regresar a ver que pasaba.  
Aquel agente había sido avisado del final de la balacera y la captura de Karla y compañía; pero también que alguien había desviado a la unidad policiaca, misma que no podía hallar por ningún lado.  
Layla vio al Jefe de Gobierno; quién le ordenó que hallará la patrulla y la regresará al CIM, con todos sus ocupantes intactos.  
De pronto alguien se puso de pie y con una voz estridente pidió a todos los presentes que vieran a la pantalla principal del Centro de Operaciones.  
-¿Qué pasa?- preguntó el Jefe de Gobierno; mientras que la agente Layla veía a la pantalla principal, tratando de interpretar lo que pasaba.  
-Alguien intervino nuestras comunicaciones, escuchen- indicó aquel agente; quién al instante puso el audio en el altavoz.  
-Oficial de la unidad P-039 lleve a los detenidos a calle Topacio, esquina con Clavijero en San Antonio Abad; ahí otro grupo se hará cargo de ellos; ya que son reos buscados por el gobierno del Distrito Federal- ordenaba Martha.  
-¡Martha Bermejo!- gruñó entredientes Sandra, quién estaba a lado de la agente americana.  
-Mr. Major- dijo Layla –I could go and bring her here- ofreció  
-All right go, but first rescue the people on the patrol- dijo el Jefe de Gobierno.  
-Yes sir- aceptó Layla.  
-¡Señor!-gritó otra agente que estaba ahí.  
-¡¿Qué?!- contestó el mandatario capitalino  
-La agente Miranda llegó a la central de abastos- indicó la agente  
-¿Qué?- contestó sorprendido Roberto -¿Quién la mandó?- reclamó viendo amenazadoramente a Isaí  
-Sí agente Miranda ¿Quién la mandó?- inquirió Sandra  
-Fue usted- respondió Isaí.  
-¡Mentira!- gruñó enérgicamente Sandra  
-Señor- dijo Isaí a Roberto –La doctora Sandra me ordenó que mandara a mi hermana- se justificó  
-¡Seguridad!- llamó Roberto y al instante aparecieron los guardias de seguridad -¡Arréstenlo!- ordenó señalando a Isaí, quién de inmediato fue asegurado por tres elementos y uno de ellos tomó su arma. -¡Llévenlo al interrogatorio dos!- continuó Roberto.  
Y de manera inmediata fue llevado a la sala de interrogación número dos.  
-¡Señor!- dijo Sandra viendo a la pantalla principal.  
Cuando Roberto vio también a la pantalla principal se dio cuenta que la agente Miranda llegaba acompañada del equipo antibombas y recuperación de élite; a bordo de dos camionetas tipo pick up.  
De una de ellas bajo Isui, mientras que uno de los granaderos le daba un altavoz, para poder dialogar.  
Por seguridad, la agente Miranda se había puesto un chaleco antibalas encima de sus cabellos, lo dejó suelto, se había puesto su placa sobre el esternón debajo del chaleco; también traía dos armas de fuego con 10 cartuchos.  
Isui, caminó hacia la entrada principal de la central de abastos y se detuvo delante de las patrullas que ahí estaban.  
Por su parte, los miembros del comando armado comenzaron a sacar en fila india a diez personas de todas las edades, que eran rehenes.  
Mientras Isui se acercaba, tenía miedo pero trataba de imponerse a este sentimiento; su respiración fue moderada y su mirada era a los rehenes y a sus captores.  
-Si quieres negociar, suelta el altavoz- exigió uno de los captores.  
Por su parte, la agente se detuvo y soltó el altavoz y se dio cuenta que los secuestradores traían bombas atadas a sus pechos; esto hizo que de manera disimulada la recién egresada agente hiciera la señal de no disparo a los policías.  
-¡Ahí detente!- ordenó otro de los secuestradores e Isui se detuvo  
-He hecho lo que me han ordenado- señaló la agente  
-Es por que no tienes opción- gruñó otro secuestrador que se acercó a ella.  
-Sí, sí la tengo- replicó Isui –Sólo que prefiero evitar que se derrame tanta sangre en tan poco tiempo- continuo  
-Igual, no nos importa- dijo otro secuestrador.  
-Pero a mí sí; me importan ellos- replicó Isui  
-Por lo mismo; harás lo que te digamos- advirtió un secuestrador  
-Está bien- contestó Isui, viendo a la niña que iba entre los rehenes. –Escuchen…- dijo queriendo llamar la atención de los secuestradores –Estamos por atrapar a Karla López; en cuanto la tengamos se las entregaremos- continuó  
Como si estuvieran sordos aquellos secuestradores separaron a dos hombres y a un muchacho de diecisiete años y los sacaron de la fila y los hicieron acostarse boca abajo.  
-¿Qué hacen?- preguntó Isui asombrada, como ya sabiendo que iba a pasar.  
Aquellos varones separaron la fila de los tres acostados y uno de ellos sacó su arma y les disparó en la cabeza a cada uno de ellos.  
La joven agente mexicana miraba sorprendida y con horror como aquellos tres cuerpos sangraban de la cabeza.  
-¡Pero que mierda!- gritó enojada -¿Qué mierda hacen?- exigió  
Uno de los secuestradores apuntó contra una mujer que estaba en la fila y le disparó en el brazo derecho y volteó a ver a Isui.  
-Si se muere, será tu culpa- rio el sicario -¡Escúchame!- exigió  
-¡No! ¡Tú escúchame! ¡Te juro que te mataré!- gruñó Isui.  
Aquel hombre se acercó a la mujer y le disparó en la cabeza y la privó de la vida.  
-¡Concéntrese agente! ¡Concéntrese!- ordenó -¡Sino, otro más muere!- advirtió  
Por su parte Isui, que había desenfundado su arma y apuntaba a aquel varón; era su vez apuntada por los diez miembros que estaban afuera y otros treinta adentro que la agente alcanzaba a ver.  
Todo estaba inmerso en un ambiente tenso, pues los secuestradores apuntaban a Isui, quien a su vez amenazaba a uno de ellos y los policías y granaderos apuntaban a los diez secuestradores de afuera.  
Pronto, la agente a cargo de las negociaciones respiró hondo y recordó que aquel comando armado traía chalecos bomba y bombas atadas al pecho; entonces bajó su arma lentamente y finalmente la enfundo.  
Al ver esto, aquel comando bajó también sus armas y los uniformados capitalinos también.  
-Muy bien- suspiró Isui –Les daremos a Karla, tan pronto como esté bajo nuestra custodia- continuo.  
-Por cada diez minutos que ella no esté aquí, cuatro de ellos morirán y aún tenemos a más que ellos- advirtió el secuestrador.  
-Bien- aceptó Isui -¿Cómo te llamas?- preguntó  
-Alfonso- contestó él.  
-Bien Alfonso- dijo Isui –Yo soy la agente mexicana Isui Miranda; estoy a cargo de las negociaciones- continuó  
-Bien- dijo Alfonso.  
-Escucha sé que ustedes quieren a Karla y nosotros se la daremos- propuso Isui –Pero si tú pudieras darnos una garantía de que los dejaras ir cuando se las entregamos, me ayudarías mucho- continuo.  
-¿Qué propone agente Miranda?- preguntó él.  
-Deja ir a los niños, por favor- pidió  
-¿Nada más?- preguntó el sicario  
-¿Hay mujeres?- contestó Isui  
-Si- contestó Alfonso  
-Los niños y las mujeres estarían bien; déjalos ir- pidió Isui.  
-Le propongo algo agente- replicó Alfonso.  
-Dime- aceptó tácitamente Isui  
-Hay mujeres y niños, hay señoritas también… las dejaremos ir a todas las mujeres y a los niños sin lastimarlos, tan pronto como usted se entregue- propuso Alfonso  
-Y ¿si no?- preguntó Isui  
-Sólo las mujeres y niños se irán y los jóvenes no- contestó –Y créame agente los muchachos y yo tenemos necesidades sexuales que atender- continuó.  
-¿Entonces me van a usar para satisfacerles?- preguntó Isui  
-Buena idea; pero no- contestó Alfonso  
-¿Lo prometes?- preguntó Isui  
-Tiene usted mi palabra agente Miranda- contestó Alfonso  
-Y ¿Para qué me quieres?- preguntó Isui  
-Agente- replicó Alfonso -¿Va o no va?-  
-Muy bien- aceptó Isui –Voy-  
Alfonso hizo un gesto con la mano y luego volteó a ver a Isui; que puso sus manos a un costado de su cuerpo.  
-Tendrá que dejarnos su arma agente- ordenó  
-Tan pronto y como los vea salir ilesos- señaló  
Aquel secuestrador sólo se encogió de hombres y sacó al niño y a las tres mujeres que había en la fila para formarlos en otro lado izquierdo de la primera.  
Pronto otros dos miembros del comando armado, sacaron al resto de niños y mujeres y señoritas y los asaltantes que estaban detrás de Isui se acercaron a ella.  
-Bien, aquí están todos- dijo Alfonso.  
-¿Cómo sé que son todos?- replicó Isui  
-Tendrá que confiar en mí- señaló Alfonso  
-¿Ya son todos?- preguntó Isui a los rehenes, quiénes permanecieron callados.  
-¡Les hablan!- gritó Alfonso  
-Sí, estamos todos- dijo un niño de la fila.  
-¿Ve agente Miranda?- preguntó Alfonso a Isui  
-Bien- suspiró ella –Déjalos ir- ordenó  
-Su arma, agente. Su arma- indicó Alfonso –Entréguela y los dejaré ir- ordenó  
La agente mexicana tomó su arma y la arrojó al suelo y luego la pateó hacia adelante e hizo lo mismo con la segunda arma que portaba y no había aún desenfundado.  
-¿Ya?- preguntó desesperada  
-Listo- respondió tranquilamente Alfonso y se dirigió a los rehenes –Bien gente, son libres de irse- les dijo tranquilamente -¡Váyase ahora!- ordenó.  
Inmediatamente la gente que era rehén, caminó rápidamente hacia las patrullas; donde diez agentes se apresuraron a recibirlos y llevarlos a las ambulancias que allá estaban.

8:13 a.m.  
-Agente Miranda- dijo Alfonso, señalando hacia el interior de la central de abastos e inmediatamente la joven agente caminó hacia allá, siendo escoltada por más de quince miembros del comando armado.  
-Pero… ¿Qué es lo que está haciendo?- gruñó desesperado el Jefe de Gobierno, desde el Centro de Inteligencia Mexicano, pues todo lo habían visto por la pantalla principal de esta dependencia.  
-Creo que no sabe lo que está haciendo- respondió Sandra –Y es comprensible es muy nueva; apenas egresa hoy- continuó.  
-¿Por qué a ella?- preguntó al aire Roberto -¿Por qué?-  
-Señor- dijo Sandra –Interroguemos a Isaí, ahorita él está bajo nuestra custodia- propuso.  
-Si señor- respondió ella -¿De qué otro modo más lo retenemos?- indicó  
-Bien- respondió Roberto -¡Vamos!- gritó.  
Y así, Sandra y Roberto se encaminaron al cuarto de interrogatorios donde estaba Isaí detenido.  
Mientras, la agente Layla Rainman circulaba por una desierta calzada de Tlalpan en dirección al centro.  
Con cierta frecuencia, Layla miraba a la pantalla táctil central del auto; donde estaba el GPS indicándole a donde debía ir.  
La ciudad estaba desierta, la gente ya estaba con mucho miedo, lo que los obligaba a permanecer en sus casas; pues no sabían que más pudiera ocurrir.  
Sin embargo, en otras partes del Distrito Federal; las personas se agolpaban en los alrededores del metro Sevilla esperando saber algo de sus familiares debido a las explosiones, que aún prohibían el acceso al interior de esta.  
Layla llegó a la calle que estaba al costado derecho de la central de Pascual, vio el GPS del auto y estacionó para posteriormente descender del vehículo y caminar hacia el frente hasta la esquina.  
Al llegar ahí, Layla se pasó a pegar en la pared y se asomó para ver de reojo la calle de Topacio; donde vio como la patrulla inicial estaba detenida en medio de la calle.  
La joven agente americana miró a la calle buscando si había algo extraño; y al fin de no ver nada raro, a parte de la calle desierta, comenzó a acercarse a la unidad policíaca.  
Layla caminó rápidamente pegada al muro y con su mirada fija viendo a todo su alrededor y su arma desenfundada.  
Cuando llegó la patrulla se dio cuenta que ésta estaba vacía y encendida, algo que llamó su atención era que la patrulla estaba perfectamente limpia; no había rastros de forcejeo ni de ningún tipo de riña.  
8:15 a.m.  
8:20 a.m.  
Martha se encontraba sentada en un banco desgastado, el cual se encontraba en el centro del interior de la Central de Abastos.  
En su mano derecha sostenía un cigarro y con la otra mano un encendedor con el cual jugaba a prender y apagar.  
Martha tenía su cara hacia abajo, y se había agarrado el cabello en una trenza; en su rostro se dibujaba una malvada sonrisa de burla.  
Mientras, por el pasillo de la Central de Abastos; aquellos integrantes del comando armado pusieron a la agente Miranda, amarrada a un poste de metal que ahí había, sentándola en el suelo, con las piernas atadas y las manos a la espalda.  
-¡Listo!- indicó aquel sujeto  
-Bien- suspiró Martha, al tiempo que se ponía en pie, poniendo su cigarrillo en el bolsillo izquierdo y su encendedor aún lo mantuvo en su mano derecha. -¿Qué tenemos aquí?- preguntó burlonamente, al tiempo que se puso de cuclillas.  
Pero Isui, sólo la vio seriamente, sin decir palabra alguna.  
-¡Vaya!- exclamó Martha –Parece que no habla- continuó  
-Dijeron que los niños todos se irían- gruñó entredientes  
-Y se fueron- respondió Martha  
-No es cierto- replicó enérgicamente Isui  
-¿Ah, no?- preguntó Martha -¿Quién falta?-  
-A todos los que tienen detrás de esas cajas de plátanos- señaló Isui -¿Crees que no me daría cuenta?- preguntó  
Por unos instantes, Martha vio fijamente a Isui y luego se levantó, dio media vuelta; localizó con la mirada a las cajas de plátanos y se acercó a ellas.  
Al llegar ahí, Martha exclamó.  
-Muy bien. ¿Hay alguien ahí?-  
-No nos mate, por favor- suplicó un niño  
-¿Cuántos son?- preguntó Martha  
-Ocho- replicó en gemidos aquel niño  
Martha puso una cara de desesperación y suspiró  
-Está bien, no los mataré si salen- señaló e inmediatamente aquellos niños salieron corriendo de su escondite -¿Me creerías que ni los había visto?- preguntó a Isui; quién sólo la vio.  
-¡Déjalos ir!- exigió Isui  
-No, yo creo que no- contestó serenamente Martha –Siéntense con los demás- indicó a los niños.  
-Si nos los sueltas, te juro- advirtió enérgicamente Isui  
-¡Te juro, ¿Qué?!- interrumpió amenazadoramente Martha -¿Qué me jura agente?- retó  
-Descubriré todo lo que sé acerca de su pequeña reunión con Shin- Yuo- Cun y…- amenzaba Isui, cuando en eso Martha tomó a un niño y le metió su arma en la boca.  
-Muy bien agente Miranda…- gruñó retadoramente Martha, acercándose con el niño a Isui -¡Repita otra vez lo que decía!- exigió -¡Una vez más! Y el tiro que le pego lo lleva directo al cielo- continuo  
-¡Ah! ¿La perra ya se celó?- se burló Isui  
Al oírla Martha, tomó de la mano izquierda al niño y le disparó en aquella palma.  
Por su parte, los rehenes gritaron más los niños quiénes imploraban por la vida de su amigo.  
-¡Cállense!- ordenó enérgicamente Martha y sus secuaces apuntaron con sus armas a los rehenes y a la joven agente mexicana.  
-¿Cómo pudiste?- replicaba iracunda Isui.  
-¡Cállate!- ordenó Martha – ¡Escúcheme agente Miranda! ¡Escúcheme bien!- ordenó a gritos, al tiempo que Isui volteaba a verla furiosamente.  
-Tienes tu vida cortada- amenazó Isui  
-No- contestó ella –Pero él, si- dijo al tiempo que le colocaba al niño, su arma casi en la garganta. –Voy a contar hasta diez; si tú no me dices algo de valor, le vuelo los sesos a este mocoso- advirtió.  
-¡Tú jamás harías eso!- gruñó enérgicamente Isui  
-¡Uno!- gritó Martha  
-Todo va a estar bien, escúchame. Todo va a estar bien. ¿Ok?- dijo Isui al niño amenazado. –Todo va a pasar muy pronto- continuó  
-Dos- volvió a contar Martha, sólo que esta vez en un tono seco  
-Sólo mírame a los ojos ¿Ok? Todo va a estar muy bien- trataba aún de consolar Isui -¡Tu pleito es conmigo! ¡Déjalo!- exigió furiosa -¡Cobarde!-  
Martha vio fría y burlonamente a Isui, y luego contó serenamente –Tres-  
-¡Rayos! ¡Es un niño!- suplicó Isui -¡Déjalo ir, por favor! ¡Ten misericordia!- continuó  
-Cuatro- volvió a contar Martha  
-Escucha… escucha- pidió Isui –Te diré lo que sé ¿Ok? Sólo, sólo suelta al niño y te diré todo lo que tu quieras saber ¿Ok?- ofreció Isui  
Martha guardó silencio momentáneamente y clavó su mirada a la joven agente mexicana que imploraba por la vida del niño que tenía amenazado de muerte.  
En ese momento Martha supo certeramente que la agente mexicana se había doblegado por completo.  
-Por favor, por favor- suplicaba en gemidos Isui  
-Cinco- volvió a contar serenamente Martha  
Por su parte, Isui gruñó entre dientes e hizo un enorme esfuerzo por zafarse de donde estaba parada; pero todos sus esfuerzos fueron en vano.  
-¡Vete al carajo!- condenó Isui –Y ahí, te pudres-  
-Seis- siguió contando tranquilamente Martha  
-Okey- suspiró Isui –Dame un minuto ¿Quieres?- propuso  
Martha se quedó callada viendo fijamente a la agente que tenía en frente y su mano sostenía que estaba en la boca del niño.  
Todo quedó en silencio a excepción de Isui que suspiró dos veces e intentó liberarse en tres ocasiones; pero todas ellas fueron resultados infructuosos.  
-Escucha- dijo tranquilamente –Lo único que sé es acerca del video que apareció hace una hora en internet, donde Shin- Yuo- Cun, la profesora Natalia y otros dos se reúnen- explicó –Mi hermano sabe que yo sé; pero también sabe que lo voy a ayudar, él me va a dar 16 millones de pesos y lo voy a cubrir.  
Por eso vine aquí. El me mandó- continuó –Vicente Isaí Miranda, él es mi hermano, ¡El presidente del Centro de Inteligencia Mexicano!- señaló.  
-Siete- volvió a contar Martha  
-¡Yo te puedo ayudar!- exclamó Isui -¡Eso es! ¡Yo te voy a ayudar!- propuso –Sólo dime que necesitas o que quieres y yo te lo consigo…. ¡Así! ¡Nada más!- continuó  
-Ocho- contó Martha  
-Escucha, escucha- pidió Isui –Yo tengo acceso a las papeletas y a toda la papelería electoral, para que hagas con ella lo que quieras; lo que quieras- volvió a proponer –Y los documentos, en estos momentos debe ir por Karla y su novio y allá yo, personalmente, te los entrego. ¡Personalmente! ¡Te lo juro!- continuó  
-Nueve- contó Martha al tiempo que quitaba el seguro de su pistola, la cual seguía en el interior de la boca del niño  
-¡Y al Jefe de Gobierno!- suplicó llorando Isui –Pero por favor, ¡Por favor! No, no, no le hagas nada… ¡Es un niño!- imploró –Si pudiera ponerme de rodillas, lo haría… te lo reugo, en serio; por favor, por favor- lloró  
-¡Ay agente Miranda!- suspiró burlonamente Martha -¿Tienes nombre?- se burló  
-Isui- respondió apresuradamente  
-Bien, ¿Isui?- contestó despectivamente Martha –Si no hubieras hablado de más, ellos hubieran vivido mas; pero como hay cosas que no debieron de haber escuchado, bueno pues, morirán.- sentenció  
-No te preocupes. Nadie les creerá- afirmó Isui –Yo me encargo- continuó  
-Y sino ¿Qué?- preguntó Martha –  
-Sobre mi te cobras- aceptó firmemente Isui  
-Me gusta- aceptó Martha y soltó al niño -¡Felicidades agente Miranda! Acaba usted de salvarles la vida. –dijo –Ahora, cumple sino quieres que me arrepienta- advirtió  
Por su parte Isui, se rio levemente; lo que hizo que Martha se pusiera de cuclilllas juste frente de ella y clavará su mirada en la joven agente mexicana.  
-¿Algo más que quieras ladrar?- preguntó seriamente Martha  
-Si- respondió entre risas Isui –Te diré algo- continuó -¡Te subo la apuesta!- retó  
-¡Ah! ¿Sí? ¿Cómo?- respondió Martha  
-Escucha- dijo Isui devolviendo la mirada a su captora –Si, tú te entregas, el Jefe de Gobierno, te interrogará; eso es seguro, y como yo te atrapé; tengo el derecho de estar ahí en el interrogatorio- continuó –Ahí es donde yo te ayudo a escapar y matar al Jefe de Gobierno, a Karla, su esposo y te llevas los documentos felizmente- propuso firmemente.  
-Matar al Jefe de Gobierno- susurró Martha –A penas que lo haga yo- gruñó  
-Precisamente, Martha, precisamente- respondió Isui  
Martha sonrió malvadamente  
8:25 a.m.  
8:30 a.m.  
Isaí permanecía sentado en la silla que estaba detrás de la mesa perfectamente blanca en medio del cuarto de interrogación dos, el cual estaba iluminado por una luz LED color blanco con un cristal de privacidad que completaba la cámara Gesel del interrogatorio.  
Sandra y Roberto se encontraban dentro de la misma sala de interrogación con Isaí; por un lado el mandatario capitalino estaba sentado frente al titular del CIM del otro lado de la mesa y Sandra estaba recargada contra el cristal detrás del mandatario.  
-Agente Isaí- se dirigió secamente Sandra -¿Si se da cuenta de la gravedad de su situación?-  
Por su parte el referido permaneció callado y completamente inmutado, viendo fijamente al escritorio.  
-Agente Isaí- se dirigió a él, Roberto. -¿Quiere decirme? ¿Qué rayos hace su hermana en las negociaciones de una situación tan delicada?- preguntó  
Isaí sólo se quedó viendo a Sandra, quién pasó a la mesa y se recargó hacia adelante, con una mirada tan seria e inquisidora que Isaí bajó inmediatamente la cabeza.  
-Su hermana es recién egresada- volvió a hablar Roberto –Es más, todavía no se le da su constancia y diploma- continuó –Y usted… ¿La manda a una situación tan delicada?- preguntó  
-¡Le habla su superior!- gruñó entre dientes Sandra -¿No responde nada?- exigió  
Por su parte, el agente mexicano permaneció en silencio, con la mirada clavada a la mesa.  
-Agente Miranda, queda usted relevado de su cargo y sujeto a investigación inmediatamente- ordenó el Jefe de Gobierno  
-¿Escuchó agente?- preguntó Sandra  
-No estoy sordo- susurró Isaí  
-Bien, muy bien- contestó Roberto -¡Ahí te quedas!- señaló y se levantó de la silla y salió del interrogatorio.  
Cuando el Jefe de Gobierno salió de aquel lugar, cerrando la puerta tras de sí, la doctora Sandra volteó a ver al cristal y asintió leve y rápidamente con la cabeza.  
Posterior a esto vio hacia las dos cámaras de vigilancia que se habían terminado de apagar, entonces se sentó en la silla donde hacía un momento había estado el mandatario capitalino.  
Por unos cinco segundos las miradas de los dos cruzaron, para que luego ella sonriera y se pusieran de pie para después, ella besara a Isaí en la boca en un fundido beso.  
Luego, se sonrieron y se volvieron a besar, para luego sentarse.  
-¡Ahora si me asustaste!- suspiró Isaí -¿Por qué me besaste?-  
-Porque, no sé porque me acordaste de nuestros tiempos en la academia- respondió Sandra -¿Te acuerdas?-  
-Claro, que me acuerdo- sonrió Isaí –Contigo hice muchas cosas- continuó  
-Si- señaló alegremente Sandra –Hicimos muchas cosas juntos. ¡Hasta perder lo más preciado!- sonrió  
-¿Qué?- preguntó sorprendido -¿Tú…?-  
-Sí, y fue contigo- señaló Sandra – ¿Y tú?-  
-También- fingió Isaí –Tengo que decirte algo- señaló  
-Dime- aceptó Sandra  
-Hoy van a matar al Jefe de Gobierno- indicó seriamente  
Al oírlo, Sandra rio a carcajadas sin poder creer lo que Isaí le decía; hasta que volvió su mirada a él y vio que permanecía serio y con una expresión seca.  
-¿De verdad?- preguntó incrédula -¿Cómo lo sabes?- volvió a preguntar, pero con una sonrisa colgada.  
-Hoy en la mañana, cuando empezó toda la serie de sucesos recientes, recibimos cuatro llamadas que decían lo mismo- contó Isaí; aunque él mismo sabía que esto no era cierto, sólo buscaba salir del interrogatorio para ver cómo estaba su hermana.  
-¿Por qué no dijiste nada?- interrogó dudosa Sandra  
-No me han dejado hablar- replicó Isaí –Pero ya te lo estoy diciendo- continuó  
-¿Cuándo va a pasar eso?- preguntó ya seria.  
-Aún no sabemos, pero todo parece indicar que será hoy; apenas y salga de las instalaciones del CIM- respondió firmemente –Yo personalmente he estado trabajando en un cable de investigación y puede que tengamos una pista sólida- afirmó falsamente, pero creyéndose él mismo su propia mentira.  
Sandra lo vio por un momento, tratando de saber a través de su mirada si lo que decía Isaí era cierto o falso; pero no por la naturaleza de la amenaza, ni por las situaciones que estaban ocurriendo en la capital mexicana; sino que ella también estaba conspirando contra el Jefe de Gobierno saliente, para también poderlo asesinar.  
Lo que no sabían ni Sandra ni Isaí es que la joven agente mexicana Isui; ya había pactado con la líder sicaria narcotraficante Martha Bermejo, en asesinar al mandatario capitalino y nadie iba a impedir que esto ocurriera.  
Si bien, Sandra también conspiraba contra Roberto, no estaba en alianza con la “cúpula del poder”; sino que ella le debía su carrera política a dos grandes grupos que mueven los hilos políticos a nivel internacional, uno de esos grupos que son los “Masones”, la había apoyado muchísimo y desde tiempos remotos se ha inmiscuido en la política mexicana, al grado que el presidente Benito Juárez fue un presidente perteneciente al grado de “sublime masón”, pero severamente castigado por asesinar a un hermano de otra logia.  
Sandra estaba del lado de ellos y era su peón, pero también había logrado que se hiciera alianza con la “Iglesia de los Santos de los Últimos Días”, mejor conocida como “La Iglesia Mormona”; que en los últimos años ha adquirido muchísima fuerza política y jurídica en EUA y México.  
Pero aquí hay algo que quisiera contarte amigo (a) lector (a); más bien; es algo que tengo que confesarte.  
Seguramente sabrás por comentarios que has oído por ahí, con la sociedad que te rodea; muchas de las cosas que aquí se mencionan.  
Y si te das cuenta… muchas de ellas el gobierno las mantiene como tabú, de lo cual resulta prohibido acercarse o hablar de estos asuntos, porque si no la fuerza opresora te perseguirá, tildándote de loco o revoltoso o anarquista; todo porque “atentas contra el bienestar y el orden público”  
Pero veras, aún contarte y hasta donde me sea permitido en estas líneas… trataré de mostrarte una realidad alterna de un país, parecido a México.  
Cuando un país cambia de gobernantes, muchas “fuerzas” compuestas de “intereses” oligárquicos que no están dispuestos a perder o ceder la fuerza y autoridad que han arrebatado a lo largo de muchos años y que la ejercen a libre conveniencia de ellos; no están dispuestos a que se vean afectados.  
Nuestro país, es muy rico en recursos naturales y en sí, su gente defenderá a su patria, como ya ha sucedido a lo largo de la historia que en sus anales tiene registrado, seguramente te sabes que tuvo que ser la clase media a base de los intelectuales quiénes cobraron la conciencia de la masa.  
Pero como todo en esta tierra, todo tiene un fin… Y los recursos naturales de este degastado país se están extinguiendo a un ritmo de exterminación irreversible; volviéndolo cada transición sexenal más violenta.  
Mientras que los países de centro o como se podrían denominar bajo la terminología de “1er mundo” para mantenerse en el centro hegemónico del auto legitimado orden social, que el sistema defenderá e inculcará como válido en lo más íntimo del ser de pobladores de los mundos orbitarios, que a merced de los hegemónicos, dan a libre mano sus recursos con los que han sido dotados.  
Cuando el país tiene gente extraordinaria, que defiende a su país, se vuelve necesario anular la resistencia; a través de un proceso de “aculturación y enajenación progresiva de por vida”, valiéndose de cualquier medio necesario para lograrlo, para ello; el uso de los Aparatos Ideológicos del Estado es el ideal para mover a las masas.  
Lo que se trata aquí, es que pierdas tu identidad como persona, que no reflexiones libremente, sé orgánico, crítica lo que está permitido, mientras no te expreses más allá de lo que crees.  
Recuerda, “divide y vencerás”.  
Si la hegemonía divide, no hay resistencia que se oponga al abuso, asalto y saqueo voraz del capitalismo. Y esto es precisamente, lo que le pasa a México.  
Si bien, la globalización implica la llegada del capitalismo y la eliminación de las fronteras, la homogenización de ideas y valores, lo cierto es que lo más importante y punto central de esta avasalladora máquina es, la venta de todo; es decir; todo lo que se mueve y aun lo que no, está en venta; además todo es hoy, no importa el mañana; sólo hoy, por eso consume, no preguntes de donde sale lo que compras, solo vende y paga, gasta y consume… come y bebe que al fin mañana moriremos.  
Para el capitalismo eres mano de obra y debes de producir, para la globalización, eres un dígito, un guarísmo, un número; y mientras trabajes, produzcas, vendas y consumas el sistema no tendrá problemas.  
Pero si una pieza, comienza a cobrar conciencia y se da cuenta que su lugar no está en la máquina del capitalismo y ve la oportunidad de liberarse; tal y cual diálogo entre los oprimidos nos diría el brasileño Paulo Freire, entre oprimidos podrán darse cuenta de la brutalidad con la que sus opresores actúan.  
Entonces, lo bueno, se vuelve malo; lo vanguardista se vuelve prohibido; lo realmente útil se vuelve olvidado… A fin de hacerte olvidar lo que realmente es el futuro.  
Lo superfluo se convierte en vital; lo que jamás habías visto, se convierte en tu tradición y la tecnología será tu nuevo dios, falso; pero dios en quién confiaras y te sentirás fríamente completo y valiente.  
Podrás ver a miles de personas y hablarás con decenas al mismo tiempo; aunque en tu realidad no hables con nadie de tu verdadero prójimo.  
Ahora tu vida estará atada a la voluntad de una diminuta y vana carga de batería que al igual que tu vida se consume a medida que te consumen.  
Entonces… ¿Quién es el que ostenta el poder? ¿Quién es el verdadero dueño de los medios de producción?  
Si bien, al capitalismo le urge vender y que te vendas; no tiene la más mínima intención de que los países periféricos desarrollen su intelecto al pleno, ya que tener un lugar en el centro es sólo para los imperios hegemónicos.  
Como país, México; es un mundo hegemónico orbital; ya que se hincha frente a los de centro y sur América, pero a cual más de cobarde y maldita ramerita se porta frente a EUA y Europa.  
Por tanto México, lee y escucha bien, porque el camino que llevas es de destrucción y depravación, bajo tus vanos deleites y abominaciones sin fin. ¡Arrepiéntete y Dios sanará tu tierra!  
Porque muchos y tú son culpables de tu perdición y destrucción; pero sólo Dios y tú podremos regresar al esplendor de la primera gloria.  
8:32 a.m.  
Sandra abrió la puerta del interrogatorio y volteando a ver al agente Isaí le dijo:  
-Ve a tu oficina, yo hablaré con Roberto-  
Al instante Isaí, se puso en pie y caminó hacia la salida de aquel interrogatorio, donde al llegar a la puerta Sandra lo besó una vez más y luego se fue.  
De regreso a la Central de Abastos, la agente Isui Miranda era desatada y puesta en pie por órdenes de Martha Bermejo; quién se paró enfrente de ella sosteniendo su arma y el arma de la agente mexicana.  
Isui se sobaba levemente la mano derecha, porque la soga le había estado apretando mientras estuvo atada.  
-Muy bien, agente Miranda- habló Martha, extendiéndole su arma –Usted tendrá el honor de aprhenderme y llevarme presa- continuó con una sonrisa en el rostro -¿Contenta?- preguntó  
-Apenas- contestó Isui, guardó su arma y viendo al niño que le habían disparado en la palma de su mano izquierda, que lloraba.  
-Hay que hacer algo por él- le susurró a Martha  
-No- replicó Martha –Cuanto antes se lo trate como un hombre, más rápido se volverá en uno- señaló  
-¿Qué dices?- preguntó asombrada e indignada  
-Lo que oyó agente Miranda- contesto serenamente Martha –Así tal cual lo oyó, así fue- completó  
-A ese niño le sangra mucho la mano- señaló Isui –Si bien no lo liberas; haz que se la curen- gruñó en exigencia  
-No- contestó fríamente Martha  
Por su parte, Isui caminó hacia el niño para ver que podía hacer; pero el ruido del quitar el seguro del arma de la líder sicaria la hizo detenerse y voltear a verla.  
-No me haga arrepentirme de aceptar su oferta, agente Miranda- sentenció Martha apuntándole a Isui con su arma.  
-Si este niño se muere, será difícil que cumpla mi palabra- replicó Isui  
-Tu problema agente- contestó cínicamente Martha -¡Ahora aléjate!- ordenó –O el niño se muere- advirtió  
La joven mexicana se quedó callada y viendo al niño se alejó de él y se encaminó a su captora que la veía fijamente.  
-Bien- dijo Martha –Así me gusta agente Miranda, obedezca y todo le irá bien- continuó  
-No es que tenga más opciones- replicó Isui  
-¡Oh no!- rio Martha –Lo que pasa, es que si las tienes, pero la codicia es más fuerte que tu “humanidad” ¿Cierto?- señaló  
Isui la vio momentáneamente y luego gruñó entre dientes con un tono de voz molesto –Pero no siempre será así-  
-Te equivocas- interrumpió Martha –De aquí en adelante serás cada vez más corrupta, hasta llegar a ser como a quienes críticas- continuó  
-¿Seguiremos hablando de mí y mi corrupto futuro?- preguntó Isui, evidentemente molesta.  
-Eso dependerá de ti niña- se burló Martha  
-No puedes tardar mucho en entregarte- señaló Isui, firmemente.  
-¿Ah no?- preguntó Martha, mientras caminaba hacia una caja de fresas al frente suyo -¿Y porque no?- volvió a preguntar.  
-Hay dos equipos de asalto afuera, rodeando toda la central de abastos y tienen órdenes de disparar si te ven salir de aquí- advirtió Isui  
-Por eso tú me vas a arrestar. ¿No?- señaló Martha, mientras comía dos fresas que tomaba de la caja.  
-Si- aceptó Isui –Por eso tiene que ser rápido- señaló  
-No, no tiene por qué serlo- dijo Martha tomando cuatro fresas más –Mientras tengamos a los rehenes no harán nada- señaló –Además… no saben que estoy aquí- continuó despreocupadamente.  
-Si quieres que te ayude ¡Ayúdame!- gruñó Isui acercándose a Martha en amenaza.  
-Eso haré, pero cuando yo quiera- contestó tranquilamente Martha –Ahora ¡Muévete!- advirtió  
-Iré a ayudar al niño- señaló Isui y se encaminó al mismo.  
-Si pues… “Buena samaritana”- se burló Martha dando media vuelta.  
Al oírla, Isui volteó a ver a la sicaria con una mirada de asombro, pues no podía creer lo que había escuchado.  
-¿Qué dijiste?- susurró Isui  
-¿Qué?- preguntó extrañada Martha, mientras comí más fresas -¿La “Buena samaritana”?- preguntó casi segura de la respuesta.  
-¿Tú qué sabes de eso?- preguntó con tono despectivo Isui -¡Eres del narco!- reclamó  
-¿Y eso qué?- contestó Martha –Conosco muy bien, no sólo esa historia sino que también, toda la Biblia- continuó y comió otra fresa.  
-¡No metas la Biblia en esto!- exigió Isui  
Martha la vio unos segundos y luego sonrió malvadamente -¡Vaya con el niño agente!- suspiró y luego rio en silencio.  
La agente mexicana dio media vuelta y reanudó su marcha para el niño herido que ya estaba desmayado, por la pérdida de sangre.  
Mientras, en la mirada de Martha Bermejo se podía observar el brillo del triunfo; pues con esta última conversación sabía que había descubierto el verdadero punto débil de la joven agente mexicana y estaba completamente dispuesta a explotarla lo más posible.  
Entonces, tomó su IPHONE y texteó a los policías corruptos que tenían en su poder a Karla, Alejandro y a la niña Shirley.  
-Entréguenlos al CIM- ordenó por texto  
-¿Está segura señora?- respondieron por SMS.  
-Sí. Avísame cuando estén allá- ordenó por texto  
-Si señora- aceptaron  
Luego Martha volteo a ver a Isui; quién con pedazos de periódicos trataba de limpiarle la mano al niño.  
-Este niño debe ir al hospital ¡Ahora!- exigió la agente mexicana  
Martha la oyó e hizo un gesto de indiferencia y comió otra fresa –Rézale un Padre Nuestro- se burló  
-¿Qué dices?- gruño Isui  
-¡Sí, eso!- contestó burlonamente Martha –Rézale un Padre Nuestro o un Ave María y asunto terminado- continuo riendo.  
-Si te quieres burlar de mí. ¡Bien!- replicó Isui –Pero el niño no tiene que ver en nada- replicó enérgicamente -¡ha perdido mucha sangre! ¡Morirá!- gritó  
-Los niños son de Cristo ¿No?- se burló Martha y se sentó en un banco, mientras sonreía y comía más fresas –“El que no recibiere”- dijo Martha con un tono de voz elegante -¿Cómo iba?- se burló -¡Ah si!- rio –Dejen a los niños venir a mí y no se los impidan; porque de ellos es el Reino de los Cielos- se respondió a sí misma  
-¿Qué dices?- gruño furiosa Isui, al tiempo que se puso en pie de un solo golpe.  
-¿Qué? ¿No es lo que Jesús dijo?- preguntó cínicamente Martha  
-¡No mezcles las cosas!- exigió furiosa Isui  
-¿Por qué no?- retó Martha –Además, yo no mezclo nada; es sólo una referencia- continuó  
Isui sacó su arma; cuando Martha tomó un cuchillo que tenía en el cinturón y con una certera precisión la clavó en el cuello del niño, quién sólo convulsionó para perder la vida.  
-¡Basta!- gritó rabiosa Isui y disparó su arma contra Martha, quién a penas se pudo mover para esquivar las balas.  
Rápidamente uno de los secuaces de Martha se acercó a espaldas de Isui y le dio un golpe con la parte posterior de su arma, en la cabeza, haciendo que la joven agente cayera al suelo inconsciente.  
-Bien- dijo entre risas Martha – ¡Tenemos una Aleluya renegada!- continuó riéndose y se puso en pie –Ella nos llevará a donde necesitamos- pensó -¡Prepárense! Porque cuando vuelva en sí… nos entregaremos- ordenó -¡Hoy es el día en que la Ciudad de México se quedó sin gobernantes!- exclamó con todas sus fuerzas viendo al techo y rio malvadamente  
8:36 a.m.  
8:40 a.m.  
De regreso al CIM, la patrulla capitalina marcada con el número P-18-037, llegaba al túnel de acceso subterráneo, llevando a Karla, Alejandro y a Sheyla, quienes creían firmemente que habían sido llevados directamente de un patrulla a otra del CIM.  
Lo que no sabían es que el oficial; que los llevaba inicialmente fue asesinado y su cuerpo abandonado en el interior de un edificio cercano.  
Aquella unidad policíaca se detuvo en la puerta principal subterránea y los uniformados bajaron y llevaron a los detenidos del lobby principal donde los registraron a todos.  
Uno de los policías; el que había estado en contacto con Martha; se adelantó para hablar con la recepcionista; quién lo vio con una mirada de interés y algo de deseo, pues el uniformado era el prototipo de ella, hecho realidad.  
-Buenos días- suspiró el oficial y luego sonrió  
-¡Buenos días!- contestó sonriente la agente -¿Ya de regreso?- atinó en preguntar  
-Si- contestó el oficial –Mi compañero y yo, traemos a estas dos personas y una menor, me parece que son buscados por nuestro gobierno.- señaló  
-¡Sí, sí, claro!- respondió nerviosa –Por favor regístrelos aquí conmigo- ofreció  
-Claro- dijo el agente –Señorita López- llamó a Karla para que pasara al mostrador.  
-Su nombre, por favor- pidió la secretaria a una asustada y sorprendida Karla -¡Su nombre completo!- exigió aquella secretaria  
-Karla López Sarín- contestó Karla  
-Edad- exigió seriamente la secretaría; quién capturaba los datos en la computadora  
-26 años- contestó Karla  
-Estado civil- refirió  
-Comprometida- respondió Karla, con un tono de voz algo alegre; pero la secretaria la miró con un gesto de desprecio y con una mueca de clara repulsión replicó -¡Soltera, señorita! ¡Soltera!- y luego lo capturó en su computadora –Ocupación- exigió  
-Docente o profesora de filosofía en el CETIS 5- contestó Karla  
-¿Trae algún arma?- preguntó la secretaria  
-Sólo el conocimiento que me dio la verdadera educación- respondió Karla en tono algo retador –Igual, la ausencia de interés del conocimiento no es obstáculo- continuó  
-¿Algo en especial?- contestó ofendida la secretaría  
-Si traigo- contestó Karla  
-¡Échelas aquí!- ordenó la secretaria, sacando una charola de plástico y poniéndola en la barra -¿Trae dinero?- preguntó  
-Sólo tarjetas- susurró Karla  
-¡Póngalas ahí!- volvió a ordenar la secretaria.  
En ese momento aquella trabajadora tecleó la tecla de “ENTER” y mandó toda la información de Karla, al lugar de operaciones, donde fue recibida por el agente Isaí que ya estaba en su oficina y con él estaban Sandra y Roberto.  
-Señor, Karla acaba de ser registrada- notificó Isaí, viendo en la pantalla de su computadora  
Por su parte, Roberto lo vio con mucha desconfianza y volteó a ver a Sandra.  
-Cualquier cosa y tú vas a pagar junto con él- advirtió, viendo a Sandra  
-Señor- aceptó Sandra  
-Llévenla a la celda dos y usted se queda aquí- ordenó Roberto a Isaí, respecto a la recién detenida.  
-Sí, señor- aceptó Isaí y mandó la orden por escrito  
-¡Vamos!- dijo a Sandra, Roberto –A su prometido y a la niña los quiero en celdas diferentes- volvió a ordenar a Isaí  
-Sí, señor- contestó Isaí  
Acto seguido, Roberto y Sandra salieron de la oficina del agente Miranda.  
Ya sólo, Isaí recogió su teléfono que estaba en uno de los cajones de su escritorio y con la computadora hizo opacar los cristales de su oficina y cerró la puerta; para después marcar al número de celular de su hermana Isui.  
Se oyó el sonido de marcación por tres ocasiones, pero nadie contestaba; hasta que fue remitido al buzón de voz y ahí colgó.  
Después se sentó en su silla y recargó la cabeza en sus dos manos y suspiró profundamente.  
En eso estaba, cuando su celular sonó, recibiendo una llamada proveniente del número celular de su hermana; entonces, inmediatamente contestó.  
-¿Dónde estás?- preguntó nerviosa y rápidamente Isaí  
-¿Isaí?- preguntó Martha entre risas burlonas y sorprendidas -¡Vaya! ¡Qué sorpresa saber de ti!- continuó  
-Martha ¿Está ahí mi hermana?- preguntó Isaí bastante aliviado y en tono amigable.  
-¡Sí claro!- respondió Martha -¿Quieres hablar con ella?- preguntó  
-Si- respondió Isaí  
-Okey- aceptó Martha –Oye… tu hermana me ofreció la vida de tu jefazo- señaló  
-¿En serio?- preguntó Isaí -¡Esa niña! Sabe negociar- exclamó  
-Sí, es simpática tu hermana- señaló entre risas Martha –Un poco retadora y terca; pero simpática- continuó –Y deja tú eso… ¡Esta re buena!- continuó  
-Ah, bueno- interrumpió Isaí –Mira, con lo de mi jefe no hay bronca. Pero no intentes nada erótico con mi hermana. ¿Sale?- propuso  
-Sale, me parece- aceptó Martha –Me dio gusto saludarte- señaló Te paso a tu hermana- continuó  
-Gracias- agradeció Isaí –Me dio gusto también saludarte Martha- se despidió y Martha dio el teléfono a Isui.  
-Isui, ¿Estas bien?- preguntó Isaí a su hermana menor.  
Mientras uno de los uniformados que habían llevado a los detenidos al CIM, dirigía a Karla a la sala de interrogatorios número 2 y ahí la metió, sentándola en la silla que estaba a lado de la mesa que se encontraba en medio.  
Posterior a esto, el oficial dio media vuelta y se dirigió a la puerta del interrogatorio, donde se encontró al mandatario capitalino y a la aspirante a dicho puesto.  
-Señor, ya está lista- señaló sorprendido el oficial a sus superiores  
Y así, sin mediar palabra con aquel uniformado, Roberto y Sandra se pasaron al interrogatorio, cerrando la puerta tras de sí.  
Ya dentro, los dos se quedaron viendo fija y fríamente a Karla, esperando tener de ella alguna reacción a parte de que ella les devolviera la mirada.  
Por un momento, Karla se sintió no sólo confundida, sino que también acosada por las miradas de ellos; pero pronto se sintió dominada por la mirada tan penetrante e inquisidora de Sandra.  
-¿Buenas tardes?- preguntó en susurros Karla  
-¿Se te hace culpable?- preguntó seriamente Roberto a Sandra, sin despegar su mirada en la detenida.  
-No, no se me hace- contestó Sandra  
-¡Soy inocente!- exclamó Karla  
-¿Ves?- preguntó Roberto -¡Te lo dije!-  
-Sí, claro- respondió Sandra  
-Soy inocente, no hice nada- replicó Karla  
-Le creo- señaló Roberto a Sandra  
-¿Qué es lo que no hiciste?- preguntó Sandra a Karla  
-¿De qué?- preguntó Karla  
-Tú dijiste que no habías hecho nada- acusó Sandra -¿Qué es lo que no hiciste?- volvió a preguntar.  
-Pues, no sé- contestó sorprendida –Pero… de algo se me acusa, por eso estoy aquí. ¿NO?- justificó Karla  
-Nadie te está acusando de nada- interrumpió Sandra  
-Entonces ¿Me puedo ir?- preguntó Karla  
-¡No!- gruño Sandra  
-¿Por qué no?- preguntó Roberto –Para mí, ella es inocente- continuó  
-Para mí también lo era- replicó Sandra –Pero ahora…- suspiró –Me queda la duda- continuó  
-¿Cuál?- preguntó Karla  
-Señorita Karla- dijo Roberto, acercándose a la mesa -¿A qué se dedica?- preguntó  
-Soy profesora en el CETIS 5- respondió Karla  
-¿Cuánto tiempo lleva siendo maestra?- inquirió Sandra  
\- Tres años- contestó Karla  
-Y ¿Cuánto gana?- preguntó Roberto  
-Diez mil pesos- contestó Karla  
-¿Mensuales?- preguntó Sandra  
-Si- contestó Karla  
-¿Pues qué hace?- preguntó sorprendida Sandra –A parte de ser Aaronista- pensó  
-¿Cómo le pagan?- preguntó Roberto  
-Me depositan- contestó Karla  
-¿Le depositan?- preguntó Sandra  
-Sí, en una cuenta en el Banco Privado de México- contestó Karla  
-¿Cada cuando le depositan?- preguntó Roberto  
-Cada… cada quince días- tartamudeo  
-Entonces…- suspiró Sandra -¿Le importaría decirme de donde salen estos depósitos de $10,000 pesos mensuales en los últimos dos años?- preguntó acercándose bruscamente a la interrogada  
-Sí, claro- respondió Karla –En mis ratos libres me dedico a grabar videoblogs en YOUTUBE; de hecho, tengo mi canal y dos millones de suscriptores, por eso me pagan- señaló  
-¿Te pagan por hacer videos de YOUTUBE?- preguntó Roberto -¿Cómo es eso?-  
-Estoy en el programa de socios y tengo un buen número de suscriptores- contestó Karla –También de reproducciones- añadió  
-¿Cómo se llama su canal?- preguntó Sandra  
-Miramex- contestó Karla  
Al oírla, los dos se quedaron viendo, se levantaron y salieron de la sala de interrogatorios sin mediar palabra.  
-¡Oigan!- exclamó Karla -¡Es la verdad!- continuó confundida.  
Del otro lado de la puerta, Sandra vio a Roberto con una mirada muy pensativa, a la vez que él la miraba con cierta confusión en su vista.  
Poco a poco, Roberto se dirigió a dos puertas de distancia y entró del lado izquierdo, mientras que Sandra entraba del lado derecho.  
Al entrar a la nueva sala de interrogatorios sola, la ex procuradora, cerró la puerta tras de sí; mientras que el mandatario capitalino se fue al otro lado del cristal polarizado de privacidad.  
En la sala de interrogatorios, se encontraba la menor Sheyla, quién estaba sumamente asustada y veía muy nerviosa a Sandra.  
Sandra se recargó suavemente en el cristal de privacidad y quedó viendo de frente a la niña, que parecía un manojo de nervios.  
-¿Te han tratado bien?- preguntó Sandra en tono amable, a lo cual la niña sólo asintió con la cabeza, sin emitir un solo sonido. –Ellos…- susurró Sandra, pensando como formular correctamente su pregunta -¿Son tus padres?- preguntó, pero Sheyla sólo negó con la cabeza, mientras tenía la vista fija en Sandra.  
-¿Tienes papas?- preguntó Sandra  
-No- susurró la niña –Ellos…- suspiró –Ellos murieron- gimió lastimosamente  
-¿Hace cuánto?- preguntó extrañada.  
-¿Una hora?- gimió la niña  
-Bueno, no exacta, pero algo aproximado- señaló Sandra, sin entender la respuesta de la niña.  
-No, no- replicó la menor –Hace una hora que murieron- aseveró  
Al oír esta aseveración, la candidata giró levemente su cabeza al lado izquierdo con un gesto de duda e incredulidad dibujados en su rostro.  
-¿Una hora?- preguntó extrañada -¿Cómo?- volvió a preguntar  
-Los estaban siguiendo- gimió la niña  
-¿Quién los seguía?- preguntó Sandra  
-No lo sé- contestó Shirley –Gente mala- continuó  
-¿Denunciaron?- indagó Sandra  
-Ellos quieren los documentos que tenía mi papá- señaló  
-¿Ellos?- preguntó extrañada Sandra, al tiempo que se sentó lentamente en la silla que estaba frente a la menor -¿Qué documentos?- preguntó  
-No lo sé- respondió Sheyla –Pero mi papá se encargó de dos de ellos- continuó  
-¿Qué hizo para encargarse de ellos?- inquirió dudosa la servidora pública  
-Se voló en el metro- contestó entre llantos la niña.  
Inmediatamente al oír la respuesta, Sandra se puso en pie y en su rostro se podía observar la muestra clara de asombro y espanto que la había sobrecogido.  
Del otro lado del cristal, el Jefe de Gobierno del Distrito Federal, Roberto; estaba igual de espantado y consternado por lo escuchado; sin saber si poderle creer a la menor; que si bien su idea sonaba muy descabellada, era la única (hasta ese momento) que podía dar una clara explicación de lo ocurrido en el metro de la Ciudad de México.  
-¿Tú sabes que había en esos documentos?- preguntó Sandra  
-No- contestó Shirley en llanto.  
-¿Hay más?- volvió a preguntar  
-No sé- contestó Sheyla  
-¿Todos los llevaba él? ¿Tu papa?- inquirió inquieta Sandra, pero Shirley sólo afirmó dudosa con la cabeza.  
-¿Cómo llegaste con esta pareja?- preguntó Sandra  
-El jóven me busco en mi escuela- contestó Shirley  
-¿Lo habías visto antes?- preguntó  
-Sí- contestó –Es uno de los colaboradores del trabajo de papá- continuó –Al igual que el otro- señaló  
-¿Cuál otro?- preguntó extrañada Sandra  
-Al que la policía mató en la casa- contestó Shirley  
-¡Su puta madre!- pensó Sandra -¡Está tenso este asunto!- continuó pensando.  
Con mucho cuidado, Sandra se levantó de la silla y salió de la sala de interrogatorios e inmediatamente entró donde estaba Roberto.  
-¡La patrulla!- gritó Sandra, tratando de hilar sus ideas dentro de su cabeza.  
-¿Qué pasa con la patrulla?- preguntó Roberto, mientras Sandra tomó el teléfono de ahí y se comunicó con el área de recepción.  
-Soy la Doctora Sandra Soto, quiero saber en que condición llegó la patrulla que traía a los prisioneros- ordenó y vio a Roberto.  
8:45 a.m.  
8:50 a.m.  
Isui estaba de pie frente a Martha, pero dándole la espalda y sus manos las tenía alzadas en el aire.  
Atrás de ella, su captora veía su reloj en el IPHONE, para luego guardárlo en su bolsillo izquierdo del pantalón.  
-¡Bien Isui!- suspiró emocionada Martha, por la idea de ser aprehendida –Llegó el tiempo. ¿Estas lista?- preguntó  
-Cuando quieras- contestó Isui, con una gran sonrisa en sus labios  
-¡Chingada madre!- rio Martha -¡Eso es todo, carajo!- continuó riendo -¡Vamos!- ordenó y tocó levemente con la punta de su arma la espalda de Isui, quién por su parte comenzó a caminar por el pasillo central hacia el exterior de la bodega principal de la Central de Abastos.  
-Acuérdate… Como quedaste con mi hermano- susurró Isui  
-Tú a lo tuyo y yo a lo mío- replicó Martha  
Las dos eran escoltadas por cuatro secuaces, que caminaban sin tener las bombas atadas en el pecho.  
Continuaron caminando a paso moderado pero seguro, Martha ardía en deseos de que la apresaran; pues sabía que la vida del Jefe de Gobierno del Distrito Federal, estaba irremediablemente en sus manos.  
Esa idea hacía que Martha deseara como nunca ser capturada y sabía que todo estaba dado para que su presa muriera el mismo día; además muchos grupos de poder lo querían muerto y habían puesto precio a su cabeza; y el hecho que ella lo matara significaba cobrar una buena recompensa.  
Mientras Isui emergía de aquella bodega principal, completamente diferente a como había entrado; la maldad había echado raíces en el interior de Isui y ahora ella justificaba su propio actuar; ahora, a ella no le importaba más la ley y la protección al ciudadano; aquella frase de “Proteger y servir” ya le era completamente contraria a su ideología; todo era ahora dinero y su bienestar, lo demás ya no importaba.  
Aquella recién egresada joven agente mexicana, ya era una mercenaria en formación, acariciando la idea de hacerse rica y tener el poder que tanto había soñado, además; aquel mandatario capitalino, sólo era un pobre imbécil que le estorbaba para poder empezar a escalar en el poder, por lo tanto urgía que fuera removido.  
Porque, una vez que cometes corrupción, comienzas a caminar hacia la perdición; en un dulce y traicionero camino de falsas sensaciones y amistades; hoy Isui no era más una agente, sino que era una mercenaria.  
Al llegar a la entrada principal, Isui vio hacia los policías y granaderos, los reporteros que estaban desesperados porque algo pasara y que cambiara la historia.  
Martha sería atrapada, eso era un hecho fuera de la discusión; pero Isui también quería hacer las cosas un poco más exageradas, al fin de cuentas; este iba a ser su primera misión que terminaría en la catpura de la capo más grande de México.  
Por su parte, Martha tenía aún tres ases bajo la manga, pues Nayhelli y su pareja al momento de saber que su líder sería capturada, serían capaces de transtonar aún más a una convulsionada ciudad, y eso a ella le convenía; así todos se olvidarían de las cajas prohibidas de la C.I.A.  
Sin embargo, Martha nunca reveló sus tres ases bajo la manga; por la sencilla razón que deseaba ver la ciudad arder; digámoslo; era su mayor fantasía sádicamente sexual y pervertida.  
La joven agente del CIM, permaneció parada viendo a todos lados, buscando la manera de “crear” una oportunidad en la que Martha y sus secuaces se “distrajeran” para entonces atacar.  
Toda la atención estaba centrada en ese punto y en ese momento y en ellas especialmente.  
Al verla titubear, Martha se desesperó y dio un paso atrás, extendió su mano que portaba el arma apuntando en la cabeza de Isui, puso rápidamente el seguro de su arma e hizo el gesto de disparar y simuló que algo se había atascado en las municiones.  
Por su parte, la agente mexicana entendió el mensaje, dio media vuelta, sacó su arma y disparó a un secuaz, le pegó en la cabeza a su captora y entonces los escuadrones de policías y de granaderos accionaron el plan de rescate y extracción; el cual no tomó mucho tiempo, pues nadie opuso resistencia.  
Isui sacó sus esposas del cinturón que traía y se las puso a Martha en las manos; luego la puso de pie a base de jalones y empujones como si realmente fuera todo real.  
-¡Martha Bermejo!- exclamó Isui  
-Dígame- contestó cínicamente Martha  
-¡En nombre de la ley de esta Ciudad y de todo México, te arresto por tus múltiples que pesan en tu contra!- señaló en un tono de voz triunfante –Enfrentarás a la justicia mexicana- gruñó  
-¡Uy!- se burló Martha – ¿Segura no quieres arrestarme bajo otro nombre? Digo, porque si me arrestas en nombre de la ley mexicana; simplemente no te puedo tomar en serio- se rio.  
Entonces, Isui la llevó hacia donde estaba el resto de los uniformados, mientras los reporteros ser arremolinaban alrededor de la agente y la líder sicaria.  
-¿Qué tiene que decir de todo esto? Señora Martha- gritó un reportero entre la multitud de colegas suyos  
-¡Ah!- contestó –Pues una gran felicitación aquí a la respetable agente…- respondió felizmente  
En el ajetreo, uno de los policías tomó la radio de su patrulla y mandó el siguiente mensaje a la central; quiénes lo retransmitieron directamente al CIM.  
-¡La rana ha caído!-  
Rápidamente y en cuestión de segundos el mensaje llegó directamente a la computadora de Isaí; que veía todo por internet en su IPAD.  
Mientras en el lugar de los hechos, otro reportero se acercó a la lideresa capturada, que veía con una gran sonrisa a todos los presentes; incluso por momentos le enviaba besos al aire y posaba para las fotos.  
-¿Quiere decir algo en especial, señorita Bermejo?- preguntó el reportero  
-Pues- contestó Martha, deteniéndose momentáneamente al igual que Isui –La verdad pues está excelente, digo… por sexenios no habían podido dar conmigo y en un día… Acá la agente logró lo que muchos en sexenios no hicieron- continuó burlona y muy tranquilamente -¡Felicidades agente!- señaló -¡Se ha ganado el cielo!- se burló  
Inmediatamente después, Isui la empujó por la espalda y la agarró del cuello para llevarla a la patrulla marcada con el número P-CIM-34-01 del CIM.  
Pero antes de que se pudieran meter a esta misma, otro reportero se metió entre la manada de policías y reporteros que rodeaban a las dos.  
-Señorita Bermejo- llamó aquel reportero –Ahora que va a estar detenida ¿Los ataques cesarán?- preguntó  
Martha se sentó en la patrulla y se encogió de hombros como respuesta a la pregunta hecha por el reportero, luego se corrió al otro extremo e Isui se subió a lado de ella.  
Al cerrar la puerta de la patrulla, Martha vio al agente que manejaba y se rio entre dientes.  
Y así pues, con mucho cuidado y haciendo uso de su torreta y sirena; aquella unidad policíaca arrancó y se abrió paso entre la multitud.  
El arresto de Martha Bermejo fue un hecho histórico, no solamente para la Ciudad de México y el territorio nacional, sino que también; para todo el mundo, pues creían que ahora podría ser extraditada y encarar la justicia en los más de 20 países que la buscaban por diferentes delitos.  
Es un mismo evento, pero los puntos de vista, opiniones que comenzaban a surgir eran tan variables y diversas que este acontecimiento tensaría aún más el ambiente político, agitado por las elecciones a celebrarse a unas escasas dos horas.  
El Jefe de Gobierno fue enterado de la captura de Martha Bermejo y eso le venía a él excelente para su imagen política; pues podría recuperar la confianza de los capitalinos, pero lo más importante era que la aprehensión de esta sicaria, al final de su administración era terminarla con “broche de oro”.  
Nadie se acordaría de sus desaciertos cometidos durante los pasados seis años; al contrario, eso le ayudaría para lanzarse a la presidencia en el 2018; ni tampoco se acordaría la población del angustiante silencio que guardó su administración en la primera parte de toda esta situación.Todo estaba olvidado.  
Para Sandra, esta captura la ponía en una situación complicada; por un lado, Roberto era un rival difícil de superar y al que tenía que retirar del camino; ya que sus “patrocinadores” de ella; no lo querían en la presidencia mexicana y estaban resueltos a quitarlo del camino.  
Pero, por el otro lado; para la imagen pública, el que Martha fuera apresada y ella (Sandra) la tuviera ahí todo su sexenio, simplemente sería lo mejor para su administración.  
Entonces decidió en absoluto y de una buena vez, era que al que tenían que quitar del camino, pasara lo que pasara; era a Roberto pasara lo que pasara.  
Y así, fue como Sandra determinó que Roberto, no podía vivir más allá del día de hoy; pero tenía que aparentar que su muerte fuera “súbita” y en un “accidente”.  
Lo que no sabía era que Isui, Isaí y Martha ya habían pactado en matarlo también; pero en un plazo de dos horas como máximo. El tiempo está corriendo y su marcha; no se detiene.  
Pero lo que sólo Martha sabía, era que Nayhelli y su pareja Diego; al verla capturada, iban hacer arder a la ciudad de México hasta sus cenizas para liberarla.  
Es curioso; pero es un mismo evento, un mismo actuar, pero muchos mensajes que se derivan del mismo.  
Se dice que dependiendo del contexto social en el que se produce el lenguaje (sea este hablado, corporal o de acción), el receptor puede usar un lenguaje formal o un actuar salvaje y/o informal.  
El ser humano emplea un lenguaje sumamente complejo, que no sólo consta con la articulación de sonidos, los cuales son las palabras que codifican en un idioma el mensaje que se quiere transmitir, o a través del empleo de signos gráficos; también está el lenguaje basado en posturas corporales, misma que el hombre a sabido disimular, fingir y actuar tan bien; que aun el hombre mismo no termina de descifrarse a sí mismo.  
El problema de falta de trabajo, la no creación de plazas laborales, encarecimiento de la vida; la delincuencia, vienen entonces a formar parte solamente de los caracteres dominantes de nuestro vivir contemporáneo y ajenamente natural e inherente a nosotros.  
Entonces, hallamos que la palabra es poder; la palabra con educación o instrucción es poder consciente, sin embargo la palabra pronunciada en alguna determinada ocasión, vendría a ser la más pequeña de la unidad semántica, indivisible dentro del contexto significante de la oración.  
El hablar y el decir son actividades que conllevan la capacidad de continuar al infinito.  
Para el gobierno de México y sus locales; las minorías siempre serán las que estén contra ellos; por tanto; deben ser eliminados.  
¿Cómo es que el gobierno pretende ser incluyente, eludiendo los principios básicos de la alteridad?  
Sin tener la capacidad de entender a su prójimo; a su gente o mínimo; a sus semejantes; a partir del punto de vista op la forma de interpretar su cosmovisión de la realidad que él o ella vive.  
Derivando así, en la propiciación del diálogo bilateral y respetuoso entre todos sus habitantes.  
Pero, la realidad nos dice que; aunque las minorías deben tener los mismos derechos que el resto; la verdad es que los más vulnerables y faltos de voz, voto y relevancia en el gran circo de la política.  
En estricto sentido de la teoría; México es un país democrático, donde la gente es el pueblo y el pueblo es el que tiene el poder o al menos el voto.  
Pero, siendo sinceros… México es un país que se preocupa de la verdadera minoría, que año, tras año se hace menos.  
La minoría rica, la minoría asquerosamente rica y poderosa que, encerrados en sus muros, velan sus ojos a la realidad más decadente.  
Ciertamente, México cuenta con habitantes que han pasado o comparten el mismo proceso histórico común; sin embargo, no solamente no han alcanzado la integración cultural, entre sus habitantes, ni tampoco ha desarrollado la capacidad de actuación y relación entre los suyos y con las otras naciones; simplemente; México se prostituye.  
Tampoco, se ha desarrollado una correcta autonomía funcional interna, porque sus habitantes no se identifican ya más en el lugar donde viven.  
En resumidas cuentas, México no es una Nación; sino que es un Estado fallido, derrochando a libre y corrompido juicio las riquezas de todos, para el beneficio de los pocos impunes.  
Y, este fenómeno de naturaleza sociológica refleja la severísima complejidad del fenómeno en sí viviéndose en México.  
¡Ya te lo dije una vez!  
Ahora bien, ¿qué fenómeno puedes apreciar que se va dando en tu sociedad?  
Porque, bien; cualquier parecido en esta historia con la realidad es pura y mera coincidencia.  
8:59 a.m.  
Isui veía por la ventana de la patrulla que comenzaba a mostrar las gotas de lluvia que comenzaban a caer en la Ciudad de México.  
-¿Ya te diste cuenta?- se preguntó a sí misma Isui -¿Cómo llueve en esta ciudad?- continuó  
-Ya muy pronto llegaremos- gruñó interiormente Martha  
-No sé cómo fue… Pero aquí estás…- pensó Isui; dejando ver en su rostro una seria expresión de dudas y miedo.  
-No hay mejor remedio que el miedo- intimidó serenamente Martha a Isui.  
-Eso no es cierto- replicó en susurros Isui  
-Yo sé que sí- afirmó Martha –No hay mejor manipulador que el miedo- sentenció burlonamente  
-No hay mejor victoria que encarar ese miedo- encaró Isui a Martha.  
9:00 a.m.

 

9:00 a.m. – 10:00 a.m.  
“Los postreros, serán los primeros y los primeros…  
Siempre serán influyentes”

Cuando el alba despunte en un hermoso vislumbrar;  
Y entonces no tengamos más miedo;  
¿Sabremos que somos libres?

¡Adiós a los mártires!  
Qué por su nobleza han muerto  
Adiós a vosotros  
Adiós a los valientes

Pues hallaré aquel tesoro,  
Que nuestras pisadas se han llevado…  
Y entonces sabré que mi dolor en vano no fue.  
¡Adiós a los dolores!  
Y entonces conoceremos la verdadera paz…  
El amor inefable…  
¡Adiós a las traiciones!  
¡Adiós a las armas!  
¡Adiós al capitalismo!  
¡Jehová reina!  
Y aquel día,  
Mi llanto será enjugado.  
Muy pronto…  
¡Muy pronto, sí! ¡Todo terminará!  
9:00 a.m.  
Graciela, la narradora y conductora de noticias más importante de México; se alistaba para comenzar una nueva transmisión de noticias.  
Sus dos asistentes personales que terminaban de prepararla, dándole los últimos toques de maquillaje en el rostro, mientras ella realizaba algunos ejercicios de vocalización.  
En eso, el productor del noticiero entró al área de grabación con unas hojas blancas en la mano; mismas que entregó a la conductora.  
-Comenzamos en un minuto- señaló aquel productor y entregó las hojas a Graciela.  
-Claro- contestó amablemente y luego se dirigió a sus asistentes -¡Ya lo oyeron, muévanse!- gruñó prepotentemente a sus asistentes personales; quienes se apresuraron a terminar en segundos.  
Una vez que ellos acbaron y salieron del estudio seguidos por el productor del noticiero quién dio la señal para iniciar la transmisión.  
En las hojas que le habían dado a Graciela, venía toda la historia que hacía dos horas había terminado de crear junto con su equipo de trabajo; con el fin de “presentar” al pueblo una “explicación” con “sentido” con respecto a los hechos que estaban tomando lugar.  
La periodista estaba sumamente molesta, pues la historia que ella había armado junto con todos los demás involucrados, la cual iba en contra del saliente mandatario capitalino para hacerlo quedar en completo ridículo frente a la prensa nacional e internacional; pero la reciente captura de Martha Bermejo a vista de todos, le echaba por tierra todo lo que ella hubiera querido hacer.  
Si bien, ella no sabía las tretas que traían Martha, Isui e Isaí, algo (tal vez la experiencia) sabía en ella que capturar a la líder mexicana del narco iba a traer peores consecuencias a los capitalinos; por ello estaba dispuesta a explotar ese punto en contra del gobierno capitalino.  
El letrero en frente de ella en la parte superior detrás de las cámaras automáticas se encendió con un color rojo fluorescente; el cual decía “Al aire”.  
Abajo y un poco más adelante, las dos cámaras que la veían más detenidamente y en sus pantallas estban los diálogos que ella iba a decir, como especie de “teleprompter”; así como en la parte inferior de estas dos cámaras estaba una pantalla; la cual iba mostrando como iba siendo la transmisión en vivo.  
Graciela, vio a la cámara de su lado izquierdo con una seriedad; pero a la vez con cierta tranquilidad, fingiendo una actitud que no tenía en ese momento.  
-¡El día de hoy!- exclamó exageradamente, al tiempo que los reflectores se encendieron -¡El día de hoy!- volvió a exclamar, como si fuera lo último que hiciera en su vida –El día de hoy, la Ciudad de México, ha sido testigo de una serie de sucesos sin precedentes- señaló con un tono de voz firme y pausado. -¿Y qué decir de hechos sin precedentes? Sino que también horribles en gran manera, sucesos que se han cobrado la vida de decenas, sino es que miles de vidas, en los atentados perpetrados contra la estación subterránea del Servicio de Transporte Colectivo Metro.  
¡Sino que también!...  
También, la balacera ocurrida en la Central de Abastos y casi al mismo tiempo en una casa habitación, dentro de una zona residencial.  
¡Así es, escuchó bien! En una zona residencial; donde viven personas normales, como usted; como yo. ¡Vamos! En una zona típica donde hay casas, se libró una batalla campal; y verá por las escenas que no le miento; que fue una verdadera zona de guerra.  
La misma zona de guerra que dejó como saldo… ¡Tres uniformados muertos!  
¡Así es! ¡Tres policías capitalinos! ¡Tres familias! Padres, madres esposas e hijos que hoy…. Hoy se han quedado sin un miembro irremplazable para ellos.  
¡Un ser que les fue arrebatado! ¡Un ser que jamás volverá!- continuó diciendo con el mismo tono de voz.  
De pronto el letrero que indicaba que estaban al aire se apagó y la pantalla enfrente de Graciela se fue en negros y sólo apareció un guión bajo que parpadeaba.  
Inmediatamente los empleados de la televisora comenzaron a entrar al estudio y otros tecleaban desesperados en la computadora principal de transmisión.  
En eso, el resto de las computadoras se quedaron con el monitor en negro y el mismo guión bajo parpadeando.  
-¿Qué carajos está pasando?- preguntó iracunda a su productor.  
-¿No es obvio?- respondió burlonamente él –Nos han intervenido la señal en vivo- continuó.  
-¿Quién fue?- reclamó Graciela  
-¿Tú quién crees?- respondió el productor.  
Pero lo que ocurría en las instalaciones de la mayor televisora del país, no sólo se reducía ahí; sino que también, la señal de la segunda televisora había colapsado segundos atrás y la mayoría de las televisiones a nivel nacional mostraban la misma pantalla negra; con el guión bajo parpadeando.  
-¡Confirmado, nos han tirado de la transmisión a señal abierta!- gritó un técnico, con el gesto muy descompuesto por la situación tan grave que estaba ocurriendo.  
-¡Pasen a señal digital!- gritó Alan, director de la televisora de Chapultepec.  
-Ya lo hicimos- contestó resignado otro técnico.  
-¡Sebastian!- llamó Graciela a su productor.  
-¿Qué quieres?- preguntó el molesto  
-¿La radio?-atinó a preguntar asustada Graciela  
-Fueron los primeros en irse, unos segundos más tarde fuimos nosotros- explicó él.  
Mientras, en la sala principal del CIM, el Jefe de Gobierno del DF, veía impactado y horrorizado el fenómeno que estaba tomando lugar, sin atinar a como reaccionar.  
Por su parte, Sandra agitaba levemente la cabeza en negación y abriendo grandemente aquellos ojos cafés claros que tenía; en un claro gesto de duda y asombro suspiró larga y pesadamente.  
En ello, un zumbido agudo y penetrante comenzó a sonar e hizo que los presentes se taparan los oídos.  
Aquel zumbido parecía hacer pausas cortas y en frecuencias muy altas, molestas al oído humano; como si se tratase de algún mensaje oculto.  
Sin embargo el resto del mundo se inquietaba; pues para ellos no se había cortado la transmisión, sino que seguían viendo a los diferentes empleados taparse los oídos, gritar y finalmente desvancerse en el suelo.  
Las inquietudes e incertidumbres internacionales no se hicieron esperar; pero cualquier intento por enlazar alguna comunicación del exterior a México simplemente era infructuoso. Todas las comunicaciones de y para México estaban completamente bloqueadas.  
Acto seguido, aquel zumbido dejó de escucharse y en la escena apareció la bandera mexicana, mientras el himno nacional mexicano instrumental estaba de fondo.  
La prensa internacional también observaba esto con horror, incertidumbre e impotencia por lo que fuera a pasar.  
La entrada al Himno Nacional se escuchó y entonces dio paso a una guitarra eléctrica que ejecutaba las estrofas y coro del mismo himno.  
Poco a poco, todos los mexicanos y extranjeros se fueron levantando del suelo y acercándose a las tiendas que exhibían al público sus pantallas o restaurantes o las personas que tuvieran el radio prendido.  
Todo era absoluta confusión, nadie hablaba y sólo se encontraban viendo con horror, lo que estaba ocurriendo; y como los aparatos electrónicos; aun los apagados se encendían y transmitían lo mismo.  
Celulares, televisiones, radio, computadoras; todo absolutamente todo lo electrónico ahora se encontraba transmitiendo lo mismo simultáneamente.  
Cuando el himno Nacional se encontraba en la segunda vez que se entonaba el coro; la melodía desapareció gradualmente en un FADE OUT y en las pantallas apareció un letrero que decía: “Serán buenos regentes de Estado, sólo aquellos en que predominen la nacionalidad, y sus virtudes sean la sabiduría y la prudencia- Platón”.  
La gente quedó impactada viendo las pantallas de las televisiones y de sus celulares, mientras el radio continuaba en silencio.  
La incredulidad y el gran asombro de las personas se hizo presente ampliamente y pronto la confusión comenzó a apoderarse de todos y todas.  
Por su parte, la agente americana Layla Rainman; se había acercado a un restaurante desde que la señal se había interrumpido; y al llegar se encontraba aquella frase, incluso también su celular tenía la misma imagen que todos en México.  
Sin embargo, como no sabía ni hablar, ni leer español; ignoraba lo que la frase quería decir; por lo que se acercó a un joven que vio en la entrada de la estación del metro.  
-¡Hey you!- llamó la atención de aquel joven; quién la vio asustado –Do you speak english?- preguntó.  
-A Little bit- contestó él y luego volvió a ver hacia la pantalla del metro.  
-What it says there?- pidió Layla al joven, señalando la televisión.  
-It will be a good gobernators or presidents; the ones who are patriotic and they use the wisdom and the prudence as their virtues- Plato- contestó distraído.  
-Thanks!- agradeció Layla.  
En ese momento las escenas cambiaron a la Torre Latinoamericana vista desde el Eje Central “Lázaro Cárdenas”, como si vinieras del Palacio de Bellas Artes.  
Aquel letrero desapareció y se oyó una voz de hombre deformada por algún programa de efectos de sonido; haciéndola parecer metálico, seguida de voces de mujeres que susurraban.  
El eco de voces se oía como las voces de aquellas brujas en las películas de terror más órbidas que han aparecido en el cine actual.  
-Serán buenos regentes de Estado…- susurró la voz principal; mientras las voces secundarias repetían la misma frase -¿Quién tendrá esas virtudes?- preguntó la voz principal. –Hoy es el día…- suspiró en tono de advertencia y luego rió malvadamente, al igual que aquellas voces secundarias.  
Inmediatamente después una muy fuerte explosión estremeció a todos los que veían la televisión y escuchaban la radio o veían en sus celulares.  
Aquellas escenas cambiaron bruscamente hacia el Palacio de Bellas Artes, del cual salían una gran columna de fuego y gran humo negro; debido a una gran explosión que acababa de ocurrir desde el centro de aquel lugar.  
Debido a la fuertísima explosión la cúpula principal se comenzó a derrumbar y todos los mármoles de las paredes salieron por el aire volando; mientras que la gente alrededor huía lo más pronto posible que podía de aquel lugar y de la Alameda Central y sus alrededores.  
Al mismo tiempo; en el cielo de la Ciudad de México, apareció un caballo de proporciones gigantescas , su piel negra del hambre y enjuta sobre los huesos; sus ojos eran dos bolas de fuego, su aspecto horrible en gran manera, su cola era de tres víboras que escupían finos hilos de fuego, también tenía dos alas como de un murciélago, pero horribles.  
-Dos horas- sentenció la voz principal en tono nervioso.  
Al oír esto y de vuelta en la patrulla donde se encontraban Isui y Martha; quién estaba blanca y paralizada del miedo.  
-¿Qué pasa?- cuestionó Isui, pero Martha no respondió, entonces la sacudió -¡Oye!- gritó.  
Martha volteó a verla, con un gesto descompuesto por el terror que se había apoderado de ella.  
-Tenemos que llegar allá- dijo con el aliento entrecortado.  
-¿A dónde?- interrogó Isui. -¿Quiénes son?- preguntó sin saber lo del caballo.  
-Los “Incógnitas”.- gimió Martha y la volteó a ver –Mira- dijo –Te doy mi palabra, te digo todo; pero tú llévame para allá a donde me ibas a llevar- propuso.  
-Oficial- llamó Isui; pero el oficial encargado no estaba en el interior de la unidad policíaca, porque había bajado a abrir espacio para poder pasar. –Tendremos que esperarlo- acordó Isui.  
-No, yo creo que no- respondió asustada Martha y viendo hacia todos lados inquietamente.  
-¿Qué pasa?- preguntó Isui.  
-Lo que le sigue a tu peor pesadilla- contestó Martha.  
9:05 a.m.  
Un teléfono celular inteligente el cual era de Nayheli sonaba indicando que entraba una llamada, sin embargo nadie atendía a la misma y aquel aparato estaba en una mesa dentro de una habitación vacía.  
EL número telefónico no aparecía; sino que en su lugar se podía leer el letrero “Número desconocido”.  
Mientras todo estaba sucediendo la joven sicaria veía desde la puerta de aquella habitación con un gesto de incertidumbre total, mientras su pareja se acercaba por detrás de ella.  
-¿Quién era?- preguntó Diego  
-Espero que no haya sido él- susurró asustada Nahyeli  
-¿Qué?- preguntó asombrado Diego. -¿No contestaste?- volvió a preguntar.  
-No- respondió cortantemente.  
-¡Estamos en problemas!- susurró él.  
-Y…- ¿Qué quieres que le diga?-preguntó entrecortada Nayheli, por el miedo –Si este tipo se enoja a la mitad del Estado se lo carga la chingada- dijo –y tú, ¿Qué quieres que le diga?- preguntó -¿Qué su hija está detenida con un putazo que su madre se lo vale?- continuó sarcásticamente.  
-Pues tenemos que hacer algo, rápido- replicó Diego –Porque Martha está detenida y Shin también, las dos principales entradas de dinero del país… ¡Presas!- señaló.  
\- Las van a soltar- señaló Nayheli –Al menos a una de las dos- continuó.  
-Sí, pero a ¿quién?- preguntó Diego -¿Y cambio de qué?- volvió a preguntar.  
-No lo sé- contestó Nayheli. –Lo que sí sé es que tenemos que hacerle creer al Gobierno capitalino y al resto del mundo que aun sin los líderes sabemos mandar a quién sea a la chingada- afirmó.  
-Bien, ¿qué hacemos?- preguntó Diego  
-Subir la apuesta- respondió Nayheli, mientras comenzó a sonreír malvadamente. –Ya veremos si en verdad es tan cabrón el guey ese- sentenció.  
La pareja vio unos segundos el teléfono celular de ella que volvía a sonar, pero aún estaba en el interior de aquel cuarto.  
-Sino contestamos, podemos decir cualquier cosa- señaló Nayheli al tiempo que dio media vuelta y comenzó a encaminarse a la salida.  
Y así fue como los dos se fueron de aquella casa segura y partieron hacia la estación del metro General Anaya, que es lo más cercana a ella.  
Mientras, en la residencia oficial de los Pinos, en el despacho presidencial mexicano; el presidente saliente Omar Cedillo de Calderón, se encontraba viendo hacia el ventanal que tenía enfrente.  
Este mandatario físicamente es bajo de estatura, calvo y utiliza anteojos de botella, su nariz es achatada como si se tratara de un aborto de ligamentos que en algún momento quisieron formar las cavidades nasales.  
Su gesto era de completa preocupación y angustia al grado tal que su mano derecha le temblaba levemente.  
Por momentos le parecía que su jardín frente a él se tenía de rojo de pura sangre, la sangre de las miles de víctimas que habían muerto durante su administración; incluso el cadáver de uno de sus ex secretarios de gobernación que habían muerto que fue muerto por el narcotráfico, en un accidente aéreo, que debido a todas las implicaciones que traía consigo, nunca fue completamente divulgado el resultado de las investigaciones que se hicieron pertinentemente.  
EL mandatario saliente era acusado por su conciencia, debido a la gran inhumana cantidad de sangre que se derramó en su administración, con el pretexto de una “necesaria lucha contra el narco tráfico”.  
En sus visiones erráticas y acusadoras, aquel inútil veía el espíritu de su amigo ser atormentado por cuarenta niños de guardería, quiénes con unas antorchas encendidas lo quemaban, le pegaban y le reclamaban gritando: -¡Ea, ea! Vengan aquí está el cómplice de nuestro asesino ¿Qué se siente ser quemado?-  
Sin poderlo soportar más el fraudolento mandatario dio media vuelta y se sentó rápidamente en su sillón principal del escritorio y suspiró largamente.  
UN ruido extraño frente a él hizo que abriera los ojos y entonces lo que observó lo hizo que su piel se enchinara.  
Una criatura de altos tamaños y de órbido aspecto, con unos dientes puntiagudos, los ojos hinchados y rojos de irritación, sus manos eran largas y de ellas colgaban unos dedos aún más largos.  
Omar quiso tomar el teléfono a la izquierda suya, cuando aquella criatura gruñó y con una voz horrible amenazó.  
-Yo no haría eso, si fuera tú-  
-Estamos tratando de contener la situación- replicó Omar.  
-¡No es suficiente!- gritó amenazadoramente aquel ser, al tiempo que pegó en el escritorio.  
-Es lo que podemos hacer- replicó en tímidos susurros Omar y aquella criatura acercó su cabeza a él.  
-Te vas a morir- sentenció aquella criatura –Tu tiempo ya es muy breve- volvió a amenazar.  
En eso, la puerta de la oficina presidencial se abrió y el asesor del presidente entró.  
-Señor- llamó el joven asesor, sin ver a nadie más que al presidente dentro de la oficina presidencial.  
-Dígame- contestó el mandatario con un tono de voz casi mudo del miedo.  
-Capturaron a Martha- notificó asombrado el asesor.  
-Ok, voy para allá- indicó el mandatario saliente.  
Y aquel joven se fue del despacho presidencial por la misma puerta por la que había entrado, entonces la criatura volvió a aparecerse frente a Omar, tan rápidamente como había desaparecido.  
-Mmm- gruñó placenteramente –Aquel joven morirá hoy- advirtió, dio media vuelta y comenzó a salir del despacho. -¡AH!- exclamó aquella criatura –Si quieres vivir me lo ofrecerás en sacrificio- sentenció.  
-¿A ti?- preguntó asustado el mandatario -¿Tú quién eres?- volvió a preguntar.  
Aquella criatura se detuvo en el marco de la puerta y girando la cabeza en un ángulo de 180° quedó viendo al presidente, quién con horro veía lo que sucedía en frente él.  
-¡Soy el rastrillo!- río fuertemente –Y hoy me han dado libre carta de hacer lo que yo quiera- terminó y atravesó la puerta del despacho presidencial, la cual estaba cerrada.  
9:07: 15 a.m.  
Nayheli y su pareja terminaron de pasar por los torniquetes de entrada a la estación del metro General Anaya; y subieron las escaleras que se encuentran a mano derecha, con un ritmo apresurado.  
Cuando terminaron de subir las escaleras manuales, la joven sicaria sacó su ipod de la bolsa derecha de su pantalón y al instante treinta varones y una mujer más que esperaban ahí, comenzaron a seguirlos.  
La joven narco siguió caminando a lado de su pareja y vio por el reflejo de la pantalla de su móvil como se sumaban sus secuaces para realizar el acto más cruel y “subir la apuesta” que traía contra el GDF saliente.  
Así pues, todos al llegar al final del paso peatonal de la estación General Anaya, giraron hacia el lado derecho y bajaron las escaleras hacia el andén, tomando hacia dirección Cuatro Caminos.  
Nayheli caminó hacia adelante del convoy por uno o dos pasos y luego se detuvo, giró su cuerpo viendo hacia la calzada de Tlalpan que estaba justo frente a ellos.  
El convoy naranja- blanco no tardó en llegar, y pronto abrió sus puertas para descargar pasajeros y cargar a los próximos, ignorando por completo que varios de ellos pronto provocarían un desastre mayúsculo.  
Dos policías auxiliares se asomaron hacia afuera y luego silbaron sus silbatos, indicando que no había vendedores ambulantes dentro del convoy.  
Al cerrarse las puertas y que el convoy se comenzara a mover, Nayheli vio a Diego sólo por un momento y entonces se separaron, ella caminó hacia adelante del convoy, mientras que su pareja hacia la parte posterior del mismo.  
Nada tonta, sino que al contrario, Nayheli vio con detenimiento pero astutamente rápido las armas que portaban los uniformados y desafortunadamente descubrió que portaban una sola arma cada uno y muy inferior a las suyas.  
Mientras iban avanzando poco a poco se fueron dividiendo en grupos pequeños, con el fin de irse posicionando por todo el interior del convoy, el cual parecía que iba a ser una tarea increíblemente fácil, debido a que; aún con todo el movimiento que te describo, las personas simplemente ignoraron cualquier movimiento, pasándolo por alto sin poder hacer nada para evitar lo que se iba a dejar venir.  
El convoy llegó a la estación Ermita, y la joven sicaria con sus dos secuaces que aún seguían con ella, porque así era el plan; continuaron su marcha lenta pero decididamente hacia la puerta trasera de la cabina donde se encontraba la operaria del metro conduciendo despreocupada y agriamente su vida laboral.  
Las puertas del convoy se abrieron y alguna gente salió y menos entraron, Nayheli ya se encontraba ados vagones de la cabina.  
-Hasta San Antonio Abad- texteo al resto de sus secuaces, a través de su Whats App.  
La alarma sonora del convoy sonó e inmediatamente cerró sus puertas y comenzó a avanzar hacia la siguiente estación.  
Mientras, Nayheli se recargó en la puerta del lado derecho siguiente inmediato de donde inicia el vagón.  
Los dos sicarios que aún la acompañaban continuaron su marcha hasta la puerta trasera de la cabina del conductor, que miraba despreocupadamente hacia el frente, el panorama que se dibujaba frente a él.  
Al llegar; aquellos sicarios se recargaron en la puerta y voltearon hacia atrás de manera de tapar la ventanilla de la puerta de la cabina hacia el primer vagón del público.  
EL convoy llegó a la estación Portales y se detuvo, abrió sus puertas y sólo una persona bajó y siete más entraron. Poco a poco todo comenzaba a llenarse cada vez más.  
Entre las personas que subieron iba un vendedor de discos portátiles; quién al oír el silbar de los policías auxiliares, o hizo ninguna propaganda de su mercancía, por lo que se sentó rápidamente para tratar de simular que era un pasajero.  
Una vez más el convoy cerró sus puertas y reanudó su marcha hacia la siguiente estación con Nayheli y sus sicarios terminándose de posicionar a lo largo del metro.  
Mientras que ellos se dirigían hacia el centro, el resto de los sicarios que se habían dividido en la estación General Anaya, habían abordado otro convoy pero hacia Tasqueña y ya habían llegado, habían bajado las escaleras y se reunieron con un hombre de complexión desorbitantemente gorda en el área de los torniquetes de salida; aquel hombre responde al nombre de Rodrigo Soto, quién se levantó la manga derecha y entonces exhibió a los suyos un tatuaje de una cobra que devoraba a un águila desmembrada sobre un nopal y debido a lo colorido que era su tatuaje, aquel tatuaje resultaba visualmente impactante.  
Debajo de aquel nopal que aparecía en el tatuaje, el cual estaba compuesto por cráneos humanos que dejaban ver angustia y horror, además que su estado era de putrefacción con la carne colgando y bañados en sangre, mientras sus ojos desorbitados hacían aún más impactante el tatuaje. Sin embargo lo que más llamaba la atención era el slogan que aparecía debajo del nopal tinto en sangre en el cual se cernía una víbora horrible y descomunal que terminaba de desgarrar al águila ensartada sobre el nopal; aquel slogan decía: “Por que para ella, nunca es suficiente”.  
La serpiente es la codicia, la avaricia, la lujuria; todas las enfermedades degenerativas que acarrea el estar enfermo de poder y que en su lucha no determinada, pareciera que ha podido más que la rectitud, la cordialidad y la vida de las personas con principios morales, pero jamás será saciada ni tendrá suficiente para encontrar una vida feliz pues ya desconoce la felicidad, lo ha borrado de su vocabulario. Por eso es que para ella, nunca es suficiente.  
Así pues, a la señal de Rodrigo subieron las escaleras hacia la planta alta de la estación Tasqueña donde se dividieron en dos grandes grupos, uno de ellos se dirigió hacia la entrada del paradero sur y el último hacia la entrada del paradero norte, esperando la orden para continuar ejecutando su plan perverso que pronto traería aún más problemas en la ya convulsionada ciudad.  
Rodrigo terminó de engullir su chocolate y aun con sus manos sucias, deglutiendo el bocado en su boca se dirigió a dos jóvenes que vio estaban en la pizzería dentro de la estación Tasqueña, les quitó su pizza; haciéndolos creer que él era un caza talentos augurándoles un futuro mejor, siempre y cuando estuvieran dispuestos a ceder y creer en que los cambios siempre traerían buenos beneficios y los mejores beneficios eran los que se reflejarían a largo plazo sin importar si llegaban sensacionalistas a querer engañarlos.  
-Créanme- decía a los jóvenes ya sorprendidos –mi meta y satisfacción es el desarrollo de todos- mostrando una sonrisa fingidamente sincera.  
Rodrigo sabía engañar tan bien a las personas que estos jóvenes se fueron creyendo que el cederle su pizza (misma que habían comprado con su propio dinero) era una gran inversión ya que después les alcanzaría para comprar la pizzería, solo era cuestión de esperar a que los resultados se dieran.  
Mientras aquellos jóvenes se iban felices, un grupo pequeño de sicarios se pararon a los lados de la puerta de salida de la estación Tasqueña mientras que Rodrigo caminó hacia el cibercafé que se encuentra a unos metros al lado de la pizzería y vio por los cristales a dos jóvenes de buen parecer que reían ajenas de aquel lujurioso sicario, quién clavó su mirada en la encargada del cibercafé que era la más atractiva, al menos para él. Y para desfortuna de aquella desprevenida joven a Rodrigo sólo le tomó segundos para que en su mente comenzara a idear la manera de abusar de ella.  
Sin perder el tiempo, aquel sicario gordo llamó con la mano a dos de los sicarios que se encontraban en la puerta de salida a unos metros donde él estaba y envió un SMS a Nayheli.  
-¿Ya?- preguntaba por el SMS, Rodrigo a Nayheli.  
-No, aún no- contestó Nayheli.  
La razón por la cual Nayheli no le había permitido que procediera con lo que seguía era porque aún no se encontraba en posición para realizar el ataque y este llegará al alcance que ellos tenían previsto, aunque ya se encontraban saliendo de la estación Xola, querían llegar a la mitad del trayecto entre la estación Antonio Abad y Pino Suárez.  
Nayheli estaba de pie recargando su cabeza y espalda en la puerta de del lado derecho del convoy, viendo el pasar de los autos y en su mente ideando la manera de comenzar el terror dentro del convoy, ya que ella lo sabía muy bien, que si causaba el suficiente impacto psicológico en las personas tendría el control absoluto sobre de ellos.  
Por su parte, Diego se encontraba con su espalda recargada en la puerta de la cabina trasera, es decir, en el último vagón, delante de él, una pareja homosexual se besaban y abrazaban apasionadamente causando diferentes reacciones de la gente, mismas que hacían reír a Diego, pero a su lado izquierdo dos señoras de edad madura, ponían cara de asco al ver la escena antes mencionada, frente a ellas.  
-¡Qué asco de generación!- gruñó entre dientes una de esas señoras a su amiga.  
-No señora- replicó Diego –Ellos son producto de ustedes- señaló.  
-¿Y usted que sabe?- reclamaron a Diego.  
-Porque ustedes pasaron lo mismo que yo- contestó.  
-¿Usted también es homosexual?- preguntaron  
-No- contestó entre risas –Pero, ¿estoy equivocado?- preguntó  
-Eso no es natural hijo- comentó gentilmente una de las señoras.  
-¿No es natural?- preguntó Diego –No es natural, ¿conforme a quién?- continuó.  
-Dios- respondieron firmemente las señoras –Conforme al Dios que creó los cielos y la tierra.- continuó una de ellas, de nombre Patricia. -¡Rebata eso!- desafió.  
-¡No!- contestó despotamente –Mejor, esperaré a que venga Él- continuó –Después de todo, son los cristianos los que son muy buenos para ver la paja en el ojo ajeno, pero incapaces de ver la viga en sus propios ojos.- señaló.  
-Está equivocado hijo.- replicó Patricia  
-Entonces, ¿por qué los discrimina?- preguntó -¿No es eso una forma de odiarlos?- volvió a preguntar.  
-Hijo- dijo Patricia –Dios los condena a todos ellos- señaló  
-De acuerdo- respondió Diego -¿Y ustedes quiénes son para condenar?- preguntó.  
-Nosotras somos testigos de nuestro Dios- respondió firmemente Patricia, mientras su amiga sacaba de su bolsa un ejemplar del “Atalaya”:  
Cuando Diego vio e inmediatamente identificó la clase de folleto que tenía aquella señora, supo de inmediato por donde querían ir esas señoras con él.  
-Dios quiere vivir con usted, joven- señaló Patricia, clavando su mirada en Diego, quién veía con un completo desprecio aquel folleto.  
-Próxima estación: Viaducto- se oyó decir de la voz pregrabada en el convoy.  
-Joven- volvió a llamar Patricia a Diego - ¿Dónde quiere pasar el resto de la eternidad?- preguntó queriendo generar un tema de controversia para seguir con su “predicación”.  
-¿Es en serio?- preguntó entre risas Diego -¿Es lo único que saben decir?- siguió riéndose, aunque en su interior ideaba la manera de deshacerse de ellas, pues sabía que los “Testigos de Jehová” (como se hacen llamar) al igual que los perros Rotwailer, una vez que muerden, ya no sueltan a menos de que vaya uno por un palo y los saqué a palazos.  
-Sin embargo sigue siendo una pregunta interesante- señaló Rubí, amiga de Patricia –Dígame y ¿ya lo pensó?- preguntó.  
El celular de Diego vibró, indicando que un nuevo mensaje de Whats App había llegado, lo leyó rápidamente y supo que el momento estaba cerca.  
-La realidad, es que no me interesa- respondió burlonamente.  
-Si sabe usted que Dios va a juzgar al mundo. ¿Verdad?- preguntó Patricia.  
-¡Bah!- suspiró Diego –Él ya se olvidó de nosotros.- continuó.  
En ese momento el convoy se detuvo en la estación “Viaducto”, abrió sus puertas y comenzó a entrar mucha gente al interior del convoy lo cual fue aprovechado por Diego quién se separó rápidamente de donde se encontraban las dos Rouselistas, para ya no tener que estarlas escuchando.  
Pronto el convoy emitió la alerta sónica indicando que las puertas se comenzaban a cerrar y en ese momento a todos los sicarios presentes en el convoy naranja blanco, recibieron un mensaje vía Whats App el cual decía de la siguiente manera: “No va haber siguiente estación. Preparados” e inmediatamente se comenzó a sentir que la marcha del tren era más rápida haciendo que su andar se volviera inseguro.  
Por su parte, Diego guardó su celular en su bolsillo, esbozó una sonrisa burlona y se abrió paso entre la gente que estaba en abordo.  
-Haber señoras- dijo, refiriéndose a las ruselistas, al tiempo que se acercaba a ellas –Sí, a las que son “Testigos de Jehová”- se burló, mientras la gente quedaba callada y aquellas señoras fijaron su mirada en Diego –Les propongo algo- propuso –Yo llamaré a un amigo que tengo y ustedes llamen a su dios. ¿Les late?- retó.  
-A Dios no se le reta- replicaron molestas.  
-Ciertamente sé que hay un Dios, Único y Verdadero y que Jesús es Su Hijo- contestó Diego –Pero ustedes… ¿quiénes son?- volvió a preguntar al tiempo que sacó su arma y con un movimiento rápido y ágil disparó a quemarropa a las dos religiosas y luego a tres personas más, en ese momento Nayheli sacó también su arma y disparó tres veces al techo y a dos jóvenes que quisieron acercársele para quitarle su arma infructuosamente.  
-¡Al suelo, todos!- ordenó a gritos Nayheli y todos en el convoy comenzaron a tirarse en el suelo del mismo entre llantos y gritos de desesperación.  
El convoy siguió acelerando en su marcha y pasó a toda velocidad por el andén de la estación de San Antonio Abad sin detenerse, esto hizo que las personas que se encontraban en la estación se extrañasen de la marcha tan rápida del metro, pero no tenían idea de que era lo que estaba pasando.


End file.
